Cardfight Vanguard: Couples Tournament
by Fallen Demonic Angel
Summary: Sendou Aichi and the Q4 with the the other teams, plan to join the tournament that Tatsunagi Takuto was hosting, some plan to just pretend, but what happens if their feelings are starting to flutter over their partners, NO yaoi, the story might be otome and slight OOCness might appear (cause of me being too carless sometimes) and MORE shenanigens! (Set around season 3)
1. Chapter 1 - Who will be your partner?

**Another new fanfiction I'm starting but I'm still going to continue the others so no problem minna-san...this is not yaoi too so sorry for the KaiChi fans out there but I only support Hetero and yuri couple, this story is a bit of Otome too since I really like Otome anime and Harem anime too...so just read and review if you find some wrong punctuations and spellings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard, Bushiroad own it, If I did Cardfight won't have characters that look like Yu-gi-oh (no offence to the Yu-gi-oh fans and I meant about the new season with Chrono)**

* * *

><p>"Aichi! Aichi!" an orange haired girl tried to wake up her blue-haired brother who still wanted to sleep on his bed but there was school today so he decided to wake up as he sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes, his little sister sighed<p>

"You should start waking up early Aichi...you can't let your little sister waking you up Aichi" the orange-haired little sister stated as she put her hands on her waist and left the room to prepare breakfast Aichi stretched his arms and got up from his bed, he went to his desk and picked up his deck and checked his cards, he smiled as he gets to play again with his friends, he put his deck in his bag and went to out to take a bath

He went down stairs with his bag and already dressed up into his Miyaji high school uniform he put his bag on the table and sat on the chair to eat breakfast, Emi came out from the kitchen while holding two mugs, she put the blue mug beside Aichi's plate and the pink next to hers

"Ohayou Emi" Aichi greeted as Emi sat down on her chair and greeted him as well, they both ate breakfast and talked about some new booster packs that are out until Aichi finished his breakfast and stood up and wore his shoes

"Itekimasu" Aichi said "Take care" Shizuka his mother said and Aichi walked to school, a few minutes of walking he was getting near card capital until someone called him

"Onii-chan!" Aichi turned his head to see a black spikey haired boy with a pony tail and was wearing a Hitsue middle school uniform running to him...he stopped as he was near him and the boy panted a bit as he was tired from running

"Ohayou Kamui-kun" Aichi greeted Kamui and he greeted back with a smile and the two continued to walk down the street, when they walked to Card capital and familiar person went out of the alley way, to see it was a Miyaji student who had long lavender hair, well it was none other than the Genesis user, Tokura Misaki

"Misaki-san!" Misaki turned around to see it was the bluenette and spiky haired middle schooler,she smiled and greeted them in return, and they walked along the street

As they were walking, they were nearing the traffic light, they saw a brunette wearing the Hitsue high school uniform and holding his bag backwards, Aichi knew who it was and walked up to the person with the two following

"Ohayou, Kai-kun" the blue head greeted to the cold brunette but surprisingly he smiled and greeted in return as he noticed the two following he greeted them, much to Kamui's surprise to the cold brunette suddenly smiling,the four waited for the stoplight as they were standing, waiting with Misaki standing beside Kai and with Kamui beside Aichi

"It's rare to see that the four of us were able to meet up" the lavender haired girl stated

"Normally, I'd be with Eiji and Reiji, but they said they would just catch up" Kamui puts his hands behind his head while carrying his bag

"Ah! The upcoming tournament that Takuto is going to host?...I think it was umm..." Aichi tried to remembered what he was meaning to say as he was thinking

"You mean the Cardfight Couples Tournament?" Misaki said

"Yeah that's it! I think it's around next week already..." the Gold paladin user said as he looked up and pointed his finger on his chin

"But won't you need a partner who's a girl?" Aichi reverted his gaze to the lavender head

"I'll try asking Kourin-san if she likes to be my parnter for tournament, well, if she's that busy"

"You're so lucky Onii-san" Kamui envied Aichi

"Are you even in a relationship with Kourin? It says couples so shouldn't you guys have a relationship together..." Aichi realized this and thinked for a while

"But,I don't think she minds...having a relationship with me for the tournament..." Aichi said shyly as he blushed a bit

"You actually like her do you?" Misaki grinned at the blushing Aichi

"Well...maybe...I think..." Aichi said quietly as his face was redder than ever, as the stoplight turned green the four walked to the next street...they parted ways as Aichi and Misaki went to Miyaji Academy and Kai and Kamui to Hitsue, they waved with an exception from Kai and went to their certain schools

As Aichi and Misaki arrived in Miyaji, theh parted as they went to their classrooms, As Aichi arrived to his classroom he entered and as he entered he saw the blonde idol, who was sitting behind his seat he blushed a bit but took a deep breath and walked to his seat

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Kourin-san" Aichi smiled as he sat on his seat, Kourin smiled back

"Ohayou Aichi" Kourin greeted back and Aichi to turned to start a conversation with her, some of the boys were glaring and eavesdropping at the blue head and the blonde idol's conversation , they were kinda close and the boys were jealous of how Aichi can just talk casually at her until a certain spiky brown haired guy came in the room

"Ohayou, both of you!" the spike head greeted Kourin and Aichi as the two greeted back and another guy who had brown hair but was wearing round glasses came in "Ohayou Gozaimasu Sendou-kun, Kourin and muscle head idiot" he glared at the spiked haired guy

"What was that Granny glasses!" the spike haired hissed and the two started fighting as Aichi sweat dropped

"I wish they won't fight in such a time" Aichi sighed

"Well, it can't be helped with those two idiots" Aichi nervously laughed as Kourin sighed and the two fighting students went back to their seats as the homeroom teacher came and started their classes

Hours later it was their break time and Aichi headed to the club room as he expected that the brown spiky haired guy and the glasses guy to be their, as he walked to the room someone called his name

"Aichi!" he turned to see the blonde idol walking to him

"Kourin-san" Aichi muttered as the blonde smiled "Are you heading to the club room today?" Aichi nodded in agreement and the two continued to walk to the club room

"It's going to busy again"

"I'm sure of that, and those two are going to fight again" Aichi sweat dropped as Kourin sighed, they arrived in the club room and as Aichi opened the door as he saw the students playing

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Captain" the students greeted their club captain as Aichi greeted them back and the students went back to playing until a certain glasses guy went to the bluenette

"Just in time, Sendou-kun, I have a question" the glasses guy fixed his glasses

"What is it Shingo-kun?" the bluenette tilted his head

"Who will be your partner for the Cardfight Couple's tournament?" Komoi Shingo glared at the bluenette as Aichi was a bit surprised that the his fan was asking this, he got a bit nervous

"Umm...W-well, it's...U-umm..." Aichi stuttered as he was trying to fine an excuse or a way to get out of this situation, well he can't just say that Kourin was his partner even though they haven't talked about it yet and I'm pretty sure Kourin might get mad, but suddenly this happend

"It's me" Kourin stated which made the bluenette widen his eyes in surprise and have a little blush on his cheeks too, Shingo glared at him back to prove what the blonde idol said was true

"Y-yes! Kourin-san will be my partner for the C-cardfight Couples T-tournament!" Aichi said while stuttering a bit cause he was a bit surprised for the blonde idol to say he was his partner, well Shingo was convinced enough and went back to teaching the Freshmen, Aichi sighed in relief

"Ano...Kourin-san? What you said of being my partner...is it true you want to be my p-partner?" the blonde idol looked away as hiding a little blush

"Well, I thought you won't be busy and...the tournament is in after 2 weeks...so maybe you won't mind being my partner, for the c-couples tournament?" The blonde was seriously blusing as she said couples cause she knows she has a crush on the bluenette but can't somewhat express her feelings to him yet cause she was still nervous to confess to him

"I wouldn't mind Kourin-san" The bluenette smiled thus making the blonde blush more but inside she was very happy to be his partner for the tournament

"Well, if you guys are a fighting, then I won't back down" the two turned to the lavender head as she entered the club room

"You'll be joining to Misaki-san?"

"Of course, I'm actually interested about that reward Takuto said"

"Well he never said the reward to us...I think he was just being fair, cause he was expecting us to join the tournament" the blonde stated

"So I'll see you in the tournament" Misaki said

"I'll be expecting to have a challenge then" the blonde crossed her arms and the lavender turned and glanced at the two

"Then, I won't disappoint you" the lavender head was about to leave until the bluenette stopped her

"Umm...Misaki-san?" the lavender head turned her head to look at Aichi

"Who will be your partner at the tournament?" she smirk and turned

"You'll know soon" and she left the clubroom with the two left thinking who will be her partner, but was disturbed as Shingo asked them to teach some freshmen and making the club room as the energetic as ever

- Meanwhile -

In Hitsue High school, the brunette was sitting on his chair looking at the sky on the window, he didn't plan to do anything as he wasn't really the type to do that much except card fighting, until his blonde best friend went to have a chat with him as he got a chair and sat on the opposite side of him

"Yo Kai, wanna have a chat?" The blonde put his usual goofy grins and the brunette just glanced at him for a few seconds and went back to looking outside

"Anti-social as usual, Kai" the brunette just ignored this until the blonde came up with an idea

"By the way, Are you gonna join the Cardfight couples tournament, I heard it's gonna be in 2 weeks" this caught the brunette attention as he crossed his arms a changed bis gaze to him but still had that stoic look

"I'm planning to, since I know Aichi and the others are gonna join, or maybe even Ren"

"But won't you need a partner, since it is for couples after all" the blonde had a slight smirk on his face as the brunette thought he might be planning something again

"I might try to convince Tokura...if she joins too" The blonde eyed his best friend as he was thinking something, the brunette noticed this as he raised a brow "What is it?"

"You have a liking to Nee-chan..." the blonde smirked as the brunette sighed

"I do not, I'm just going to ask if she wants to be my partner" the brunette looked away and the blonde had his usual grins again

"You think I didn't notice, you've been taking glances at her sometimes when were in the shop, you even look a bit mad or jealous...when you see her with Ren, Leon or even Aichi" the blonde stated which made the brunette blush a little

"Just shut up, Miwa"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That raps up this chapter and if you wrote that Misaki had long hair which she didn't in the third season, just pretend she has and I do say it was a bit hard for me to keep Miwa, Shingo and Naoki to be in character cause due to that fact that I don't like them (But morely I hate Miwa, no offence to those fans of Miwa) <strong>

**Miwa: That's a bit harsh!**

**Me: Like I care, I only like you when you annoy Kai**

**Kai: You're just going to make me add my annoyance to that guy**

**Me: But, I'll make him a bit helpful to you**

**Misaki: Btw who's my partner?**

**Miwa: Oh, Nee-chan Kai woul-**

**Kai: *smacks Miwa's head* I just told you to shut up**

**Misaki and me: *sweat drops***

**Me: Anyways, Review if you guys have anything to say, Bye minna!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Training in Fukuhara

**Chapter 2! Minna-san, thank you for your reviews, I love them all and you guys for supporting me too, and about the RenSaka part, I'll try to put it but I'm not really that much of a fan of RenSaka but I'll try to write a part...anyways Enjoy Desu!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Cardfight Vanguard, Bushiroad owns, If I did...I would seriously be rich...and have all the merchandise of Kai-kun (I'm a Kai fangirl)**

* * *

><p>Another new day for our cardfighters it was Saturday, and Aichi and Kourin plan to train for the tournament but sadly someone has to ruin It<p>

"Thank you for coming, Minna-san~" A certain Red head said happily to the cardfighters

"Why did you invite us here?" The brunette was getting quite annoyed, they were in one of the training rooms of the Fukuhara High school, the red head invited them to come in the building for a reason, and that reason is...

"Were going to cardfight of course~" the red head said happily " Were going to train for the cardfight couples tournament, that I already expected you guys would join, cause Takuto-kun is hosting it~" The red head had quite a point there, cause Takuto said their's going to be a certain prize for the winning couple, but it was a secret prize, which made the cardfighters catch their interest

"Then when do we start?" A certain Blonde male said

"The ones with partners will start first, So Aichi, you and Kourin-chan will get that table~" he was pointing at the middle table and the pair agreed at this and went to the table and started training

"How about MisaQ, Leon-kun and Kai? Do you guys have partners yet?" the red head turned to the three who still didn't have partners, the brunette was planning to ask the lavender head yesterday but she said she had cleaning duty in school so he wasn't able to ask, and he was going to ask again today but the red head has to ruin it

"Well, we can be partners MisaQ~" the red head said as he went to her with a smile on his face

"She's already mine" Kai went to her which made the red head pout, Misaki was quite surprised at this, Kai Toshiki, just said that he was her partner, just the thought made her blush a bit

"Ehh...I wanted to be MisaQ's partner~" the red head really wanted to join, but since Asaka was busy with cardfighters to train as she was helping Tetsu, and they had to leave the city, which made Ren quite sad, since he was alone and bored, but Suiko was there to cheer him up a little

"Well, if were going to decide that, then why not have a cardfigtht?" Tatsunagi Suiko, entered the training room as the four faced her

"I think that might be a nice idea Suiko-san~" Kai agreed to the challenge and the two went to a table and started cardfighting

"Stand up, The Vanguard!"

"Frontline Revenger, Claudus"

"Eradicator, strike-dagger Dragon" And the two started cardfighting leaving Suiko, Misaki and Leon watching

"I can see those two have determintion to win to be your partner, I can see you're quite lucky, Tokura Misaki" Suiko said as she chuckled a little at Misaki's reaction as her face was very red from that thought

"I-it's not like that!" She retort which made Suiko chuckle even more as she was hiding it

"I guess I'll be going then, tell Ren that Asaka and Tetsu will be in returning tomorrow" She walked out of the training room and left the blonde and lavender head watching the fights

"So you're planning to join?" the lavender was just a bit curious that Leon was joining

"What Takuto said made me curious"

"Well if you're joining, can't you just Sharlene and Jillian?"

"They're busy with their things to do in their studies, which made them leave and fly to Hongkong, but they'll be back next week" The two were watching the cardfighters having seriousness and determination in their training

"Why don't you train with me for while, there's nobody else besides the two us anyways" The blonde took out his deck as Misaki smiled and agreed, Leon felt his heart beat as he saw that smile but shook it off as the two went to a table and had a cardfight, Ren noticed the two were cardfighting and pouted

"MisaQ is training with Leon-kun, not fair~" Kai turned his head a bit and saw the two cardfighting his face backed to Ren with his eyes closed, as he can't stand seeing the two together, Ren noticed this and was curious

"What's wrong Kai~?" Kai looked up to the happy-go-lucky red head

"It's nothing" the brunette closed his eyes again and Ren noticed something from his friend, it was possible that the brunette was feeling jealous and the red head had a grin on his face

"It must be...that Kai is jealous~?" the brunette crossed his arms and sighed

"Can we just continue fighting?" the brunette was already annoyed at red head and the red head just smiled happily "Okay~" he agreed

"But don't get mad at me when I become MisaQ's partner...cause I have an interest in her too" the brunette looked at him with serious eyes now as the red head did the same, so the red head was serious about being her partner, but the brunette never knew he actually liked the lavender head and would become his rivals, and so they continued fighting with such serious auras, almost like a life or death game

Meanwhile with the blonde and bluenette, the bluenette was having an advantage as he was around three damage as the blonde was around 5, he only needed one attack left

"I attack with Alfed!" Kourin checked her hand and put two critical triggers on the guardian circle

"I guard and intercept with Tracie" she moved fellowship jewel knight, Tracie to the guradian circle as she protected her vanguard, Ashlei, her shield was 34000 while his attack was 31000, he only needed a trigger

"Twin drive, first check, second check, Flame of victory, critical trigger! All affects to alfred" and with the shield being not enough and over powered, she was betting that she would get a heal trigger

"Damage check, Ardent jewel knight, Polli, Heal tigger, healling one damage, second check" she was really wanting a heal trigger, but when she checked, it was pathetic jewel knight, Olwen, as she knew that she lost

"That was good fight Kourin-san" Aichi wanted to compliment her as he felt somewhat sad that she lost, as he said that, it made the blonde smile, as she knows that he cares for her feelings, and made her happy

"A-arigatou Aichi" she looked away as her face had blush, the bluenette just smiled as she looked cute

"Do you want to have a rematch?" Aichi asked and the blonde idol smiled "Sure" they fixed their cards and started a rematch

On one of the tables, Misaki lost as Leon attacked with his card, Trans-core dragon

"You have improved very well, you're becoming good in using Genesis" she smiled at the compliment the blonde male gave her

"I'm getting a bit used to it with the skill of Minerva, but sometimes I just want to play my usual deck" she touched the key that was a present from her parents, as she played back those wonderful memories they had, she feels somewhat sad but she knows that she should have remembered the good memories she had with her parents

"I can see that your Oracle think tank deck was very special to you" he fixed his deck , the deck that he did everything for it to return, that even included to sell his soul too the demon but as Aichi saved him, he thought of never misreading the wind again

"That deck was given to me by my parents before they died" Leon felt a bit sad about her parents and her

"Well, I think they're very proud, on how you've become a strong fighter that you are now" Leon wanted to cheer her up a little, the lavender head blushed a bit of what the blonde male said

"I-I'm sure they are" She looked away as she was hiding her blush_why am I stuttering?_She thought

"How cute..." the blonde muttered, wait , did he just said cute

"Did you say something?" The lavender head heared him mutter but didn't really heard what he said, the blonde male blushed a bit and looked away with his arms crossed

"It's nothing!" And the lavender head just tilted her head in curiosity

A few minutes later they were finished training with and exception of the red head and brunette who were still fighting, they were just in the sidelines watching the two still fighting, the battle was very serious and took a bit long thought the four as they just watched the two

"It's been 20 minutes and they're still not yet done" Kourin was getting a bit impatient already

"As expected of Ren-san and Kai-kun, since both of them are very strong too" the bluenette said

"But don't you think it's taking a bit long now" Misaki was too, getting impatient

"I think not, from the look of it, Ren can win with this turn unless Kai can guard, from the look of his hand, I can expect he has a perfect guard, but all they need is actually 1 damage" Leon stated which made Kourin sigh same with Misaki

"Final turn!" Ren stated which made the four interested in the fight

"Mythical beast that appears from beyond! Confuse his heart and crush his soul! Crossbreak ride!, Revenger Dragruler Phantom!" As he ride the card the vanguard seal showed up

"Since Mordred is in the soul, it gain 2000 power then I counterblast, plus 10000 power then I search in my deck for this" he showed him Blaster dark Revneger, and he knows that Kai wasn't pleased

"Then I superior call, My avatar, Blaster Dark Revenger!" He placed Blaster dark on right front row rear guard circle "Blaster dark gains 5000 power due to Mordred's skill, then I call Black sage Charon and Revenger, Dark bond trumpeter" the units showed up in the battlefield and Ren smirked

"with a boost from dark bond trumpeter, Revenger Dragruler attacks!" Kai was getting ready to guard

"Then Dragruler's Limit break!" The seal showed up "I counter blast and retire Black sage Charon and Transient Revenger Masquerade the he gains 10000 power" the two units disappeared as they were retired! Kai took out a perfect guard and placed it on the guardian circle

"Perfect Guard!" he dropped a card from his hand to the drop zone, Ren was still smirking as he was still strugguling from his attacks

"Not bad, Kai, but, you will lose, Twin drive first check, Critical trigger, all effects to Blaster dark, second check, got a heal trigger, giving the power to blaster dark and healing one damage" He put one of the cards to drop zone, Aichi was a bit surprised to se Kai in such a pinch, well it can be possible with Ren

"Blaster darks skill, counterblast and I retire Thunder boom dragon" Kai put the card on the drop zone

"Blaster Dark attacks!" Kai took out a critical trigger and put it on the guardian circle

"I guard with Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle and I intercept with Eradicator, spark rain dragon" he moved the grade 2 unit in the guardian circle, the red was getting a bit mad at him strugguling with his attacks

"Nulity!" Ren attacked once more but Kai took out a draw trigger

"Guard!" the Red head was getting a bit mad already "Turn end"

"As expected of Kai Toshiki as he was able to protect himself" The blonde male just smiled at how exciting and strong the Red head and the brunette's wind were

"But he only has one card left in his hand" Kourin said

"I know Kai-kun can still win" Aichi had hope for Kai to win as he know his best friend well

"Stand and draw" he drawed a card from his deck and smirked, the red head sensed that he was planning something and was being ready

"Final Turn!" Kai stated and the four were now very eager so see if Kai wins

"Powerful, ancient dragon, trace the ancestry of your form and strength and swoop the Earth again! Break Ride!, Eradicator Dragonic Descendant!" As he placed the the card on Vanguard circle, the seal lighted up

"Counterblast" he flipped two damage faced down "Dragonic Descendant gains 5000 power and Eradicator spark rain dragon attacks!" Ren took out a stand trigger

"Guard, Awakening revenger!"

"Dragonic Descendant Attacks!" Ren smirked as he took out a perfect guard

"Perfect guard!" Ren dropped a card from his hand to the drop zone

"Twin drive, first check, Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle got a critical trigger, all effects to the Vanguard, second check, critical trigger, all of the effects to the Vanguard" Ren returned to his serious face while Kai was the one who's starting to smirk, the four expected for Kai to have double criticals, so it wasn't really a rare moment

"Dragonic Descendant's Limit break!" the limit break seal showed up "Counterblast and I discard three cards, Dragonic Descendant stands again with a plus 1 Critical!"

"It's now up to 4 criticals" Misaki said a bit surpised

"Dragonic descedant attacks!" Ren checked his hand and didn't have enough to guard he sighed and had a soft smile instead

"No guard" Kai checked his twin drive and there was no triggers as Ren was betting for a heal trigger

"Damage check, first check, second check, Healing Revenger, got a heal trigger, recovering one damage, third check, Transient Revenger Masquerade, I lost" Kai had a soft smile on his face as Ren was back to his usual smiles

"Well, you won fair and square~" Ren admitted and Kai looked at Misaki, as their eyes meet Misaki looked away hiding her blushing face Kai just smiled as he fixed his deck

"It seems you get to be with him" Kourin smirked at Misaki who was blushing

"It's only for the tournament!" Misaki was blushing very red while the bluenette and Aqua force user just sweat dropped

"Minna, Let's go have a break now~" Ren signaled the four as him and Kai were already at the door ready to leave and the four went to them and they all left the training room to have a delicous snack

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Finished with this chapter here, and it's a bit longer tham the last I must say, and I was getting a bit hard on making the Vanguard fights cause I need to serch the cards and skills well, with an exception for the Shadow paladins since it's my deck and I memorized them already<strong>

**Ren: A fellow shadow paladin user~**

**Me: I even followed your strategy Ren-kun**

**Ren: Sugoii~ and why did you let Kai win?**

**Me: I can see someone is jealous**

**Ren: Of course! I wanted to be MisaQ's partner in the tournament**

**Me: Sorry but she's going with Kai**

**Aichi: Read and Review if you liked it Minna-san**

**Me: Bye Minna~**

**Ren: Hey! You guys just ignored me~!**


	3. Chapter 3 - A day in Card Capital

**Chapter...3! And the one who reviewed and it was about blaster dark, I could have did that in the start when he was on the play field, and I'm sorry for my mistake there, anyways hope you guys like this new chapter Minna-san~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard nor it characters, I only own the plot...if I did own it...there would be more KaiSaki moments, same with RenSaki / LeonSaki (or Leon x Misaki)**

* * *

><p>It was a busy day in card capital, the lavender head just arrived with her usual friends in the cardfight club as a certain pair plan to train in the shop<p>

"Ah, Misaki-san, welcome back, and can you please help me carry these box...please" The Manager of card capital and uncle of Misaki, Shin Nitta was carrying a box which looked heavy, he was about the fall but Shingo and Naoki were able to help him carry the box near the counter, Shin thanked the two boys for the help, Misaki just went with her usual shift, as she took off her blazer and wore her apron and sat on the counter, reading a novel with assita-cat on her lap, resting peacefully

"Kourin-san, shall we train now?" The bluenette asked and Kourin agreed and the two went to stand table and took out there decks and started fighting, some children went near them to watch the fight including Shingo and Naoki

"Aren't you joining the tournament too Misaki, Have you found your partner?" Misaki knows Shin was just being protective, she was blushing as she was just thinking of Kai, she admit, she had a small liking to him, but it dosen't mean she really likes him, only a little bit

"It's...K-Kai" she said nervously as she wasn't doing any eye contact on the manager, just hiding her face cause of a little blush, she was ready for Shin to say something back, but surprisingly he didn't

"Is that so...well, I wish both of you guys to do your best in the tournament" Shin said as he went to assist some children with some new booster packs and trial decks, the lavender head was a bit surprised for her uncle to not say anything about it, she went back to reading her novel as she ignored that thought

A few minutes later the red head came in the shop with the former blonde psyqualia user and a blue haired girl, who was around the red head's age

"Ohayou Minna-san~" the lavender head noticed the three

"Welcome" she greeted with her usual cold tone, the blue haired girl went to the counter

"Well, well, if it isn't my rival, long time no see, I presume?" the lavender head felt somewhat annoyed at that arrogant girl's tone, well how could she not remember one of her best rivals, Narumi Asaka, she already beated her in the National tournament and the Asia circuit too

"I can see you've returned from you trip" Misaki just went back to reading her novel

"Just like you said MisaQ~" Misaki's annoyance was added as the red head said that nickname he always calls her " It's Misaki!" She retort

"I expect to have very challenging battle in the tournament" As Asaka said this the lavender head thought about something

"So you're joining too?"

"Me and Asaka are going join since A-chan will be my partner" the red head pointed out

"Ren-sama, shall we train now?" She said with a happy voice, as she pretended that she was in world, with her and no one else except her Ren-sama

"Sure~!" the two headed to a table and started card fighting, a lot children wanted to see, if the assassin of AL4 or their leader will win, Aichi and Kourin noticed the two playing

"So he found a partner" the blonde watched the two fight

"It seems like it" Aichi said and the pair returned to their cardfight, as people were watching their fight and the two pairs training the blonde male just stood beside the counter watching not far from the table

"You still don't have a partner" Misaki said and Leon just responded

"Sharlene said, as soon as they return, she'll be my partner, and Jillian said they'll be back tomorrow" Misaki smiled and the blonde noticed that and looked away a bit to hide a small blush

"It seems those two, are really attached to you" Leon's blush grew a bit

"The three of us have been together, ever since childhood, we even grew together in the island with our chief, so those two are very important to me" Leon said, he remembered how many times the twins would ask when would the Souryu child come, he remebered too he would make leaf boats for them, the twins would always try to make it but can't, Misaki noticed him blushing, and smiled _How cute... _She thought, until she realized something, did she just say he was cute she looked on her novel as she was beggining to blush _Idiot! What are you thinking? _She thought,

"Leon-kun~ Let's have cardfight~" Ren went to the counter as he took out his deck, the blonde snapped out of his thoughts and agreed to fight and took out his deck

"MisaQ~ A-chan would like to challenge you too" Misaki heard this and glanced at Asaka who was waiting at the other stand table since Aichi and Kourin were finished, she agreed and stood up from her chair and Assita-cat went to the counter instead by her sudden movement and sat there, the lavender head took off apron, got her deck and went to the table

"So you accepted it" Asaka was at the opposite side of the stand table

"Well, since Kai is not around yet, I decided to accept it, since the two of us are rivals" the two have serious faces and started cardfighting

"Stand up! Vanguard!"

"Those two are always like that" Ren watched the pale moon user and the lavender head having cardfight

"Always?" Leon asked the red head

"Yeah~ ever since the national championships, they're always serious when in it comes to any challenge" Ren remembered the time they had beach volleyball, the two would always never backed down "Well, let's have a cardfight now~" The two went to a stand table and started card fighting

"Stand up, My Vanguard!"

"Stand up, The Vanguard!"

A lot of people went to the table of Ren and Leon to see such rare fight to see two of the most strongest players in Vanguard having a Card fight, it was almost like once in a blue moon

"Are you free tomorrow, Kourin-san" the bluenette and blonde were watching the fights of the paritcipants for the tournament, Aichi glanced at Kourin, but she showed a small frown

"Gomen, we have a photo-shoot and practice for the upcoming concert this week, Friday" Aichi frowned a bit, and Kourin saw this and she wanted to cheer him up a bit

"I'm really sorry, but I'll make it up to you in the weekend" Kourin let out a smile as Aichi brighten up a bit too, until Kourin's phone rang, she got her phone in her pocket and answered it

"Hello? Ah!, gomen, I'll be there" Kourin ended her call and sighed

"Hmm? What's wrong Kourin-san?"

"Suiko just called, and I need to go meet with them now, so, I'll see you, Aichi" Kourin said as she got her bag and left the shop, Aichi saw her leave and was a bit sad

"Let's have a cardfight, Aichi!" Naoki suddenly landed his hand on the bluenette's shoulder which surprised the bluenette as he turned to see it was just his friend

"Clearly, a delinquent like you, doesn't have a chance over Sendou-kun" Shingo fixed his glasses, and Naoki was mad about what he said

"What was that granny glasses!" the spikey head guy retorted, and the two started fighting, which let Aichi tried to calm them down

"Can you guys please quiet down" The three turned to an angry lavender head who was busy fighting the pale moon user, the two flinched and said sorry to the the lavender head as the bluenette just sweat dropped at the scene, and the lavender head returned to her fight with the assassin of AL4

A sudden hand suddenly landed on the bluenette which surpised him again, he turned to see it was just the blonde best friend of the brunette

"Yo! Aichi" the blonde said as he entered the shop with his cold best friend and he had his usual goofy grins again, Aichi was relieved to see it was just Miwa

"Don't suddenly scare me like that Miwa-kun" Miwa nervously laughed

"Gomen, did I scare you?" the blonde said sorry to the bluenette as Aichi just forgived him, he noticed the lavender head was fighting with a blue haired girl

"Isn't that Narumi Asaka" Kai noticed this two and watched there fight

"She's going to be Ren-san's partner for the tournament" the bluenette said

"Anyways, where's your partner? I mean your girlfriend?" the blonde had a smirk and the bluenette's face suddenly became red

"I-it's not l-like that! K-Kourin-san is not my g-girlfriend!" Aichi retorted which made the blonde grin, the brunette sighed as he decided to sit down on a chair for a more peaceful place to watch the fight of the pale moon user and genesis user

"It's already obvious that you like her, just from the look of your face" Aichi's face became more redder and tried to hide his blushing face with his bangs

"I-I do l-like K-Kourin-san, but i-it's just embarrasing to c-confess to her, I just get very n-nervous" Aichi was seriously getting embarassed as he admitted that he really likes Kourin, he just dosen't have the courage to tell her

"I'm sure you can say it to her, you just need your courage and face her" Miwa wanted to encourage the shy bluenette

"Says the one, who dosen't have a girlfriend yet" the brunette said as he heard their conversation, the bluentte was quite surprised as the blonde was quite annoyed

"Says the one who hasn't confessed yet" Miwa backfired at his best friend who seem pissed and said hmph as he just went back on watching the fight of Misaki and Asaka and the bluenette again sweat dropped

"Mattaku, he's always like that" Miwa sighed

"You mean Kai-kun?"

"He's never the person to talk about his feelings, the character of a true tsundere" Kai got pissed again as Miwa said that

"I heard that Miwa" the brunette tried to keep his cool, and Miwa thought he was going a bit to far again and Aichi just laughed nervously

"Are planning on joining to Miwa-kun?" Aichi was just curious

"Well, I'm not sure if I can join, since I don't really know who can be my partner too" Miwa was thinking of a girl who can possibly be his partner until suddenly someone came in the shop

"The great Kamui has arrived!" the black haired middle schooler arrived in the shop, the bluenette and blonde turned to see it was him

"Ohayou Kamui-kun" Aichi greeted politely

"Yo! Kouhai" the blonde greeted the middle schooler as he entered the shop

"Ohayou, Aichi-onii-san and Senpai too" he saw the red head and the blonde fighting same too with the lavender head and blue head too

"Eiji and Reiji aren't with you?"the bluenette and blonde noticed the middle schooler was alone

"Yeah, the two were actually stuck with cleaning duty today so they had to stay there and clean, and I just went here instead" The middle schooler explained

"By the way, have you asked that idol to be your partner Aichi-onii-san?" as he said that he had a samll blush again on his face

"Yeah, M-me and Kourin-san are going to be partners for the tournament next week" Aichi stuttered as he was blushing a bit

"He meant his girlfriend" Miwa wanted to tease the bluenette as he was embarrassed that the blonde said that and the middle schooler was quite surprised

"Eh?! She's your girlfriend Aichi-onii-san!?" Kamui said in a surprised tone and the bluenette shook his head in denial as this was a misunderstanding

"It's not true, K-Kourin-san is not my girlfriend!" Aichi wanted to stop this misunderstand as Miwa was trying his best not to laugh and the black spikey haired boy understand

"I understand, Onii-san, though that wouldn't be really shocking, since it's obvious that you like her" Aichi blushed red again

"I was right" Miwa had his grins again until a lavender head suddenly went to them

"Can't you guys just be quiet" the three turned to see an angry lavender head, who was already ticked off the blonde and middle schooler was getting scared as the bluenette left them to be punished the lavender head

the lavender kicked the blonde while she pinched the ear of the middle schooler, the blonde touch his head as the pain he received from the lavender head was very painful same with the middle school who was touching his ear in pain, The blonde could see the brunette trying to hide his laugh and eyes at him with a smirk which said 'you deserve it' and the blonde was somewhat annoyed by it, the bluenette felt pity by the two who were punished by the lavender head

"You two already know that you don't make such noise in the shop" the lavender head crossed her arms and the two just said sorry to her, and she forgive them but warned them if they did it again, she glanced and saw the brunette who glanced at her, as they're eyes she quickly turned as she was hiding a blush

"How cute that you're blushing" Asaka said to the lavender head

"S-shut up!" she retort

"So you actually like Kai Toshiki do you?" Asaka smirks and the lavender head crosses her arms

"I do not, were just going to be partners in the tournament, it's not like we already have a relationship other than just friends" Asaka's smirk just grew wider

"Maybe that will change and I can see you have a tsundere character just like him too, you guys look like a perfect couple from what I see" and Misaki's face just turned red at that thought

"Shut up!" she retorted again, Asaka really likes to tease her

"You guys look like you're having fun~" the red head went to them with the blonde male as they were finish card fighting

"Yes we are Ren-sama" Asaka was still smirking as she glanced at the blushing tsundere lavender head trying to hide her face from blushing

"I think it's time for me to leave, well I see you guys" Leon said and left the shop with the red head bluenette saying bye to him, Ren realized something

"Ah~ I forgot about some papers in the HQ that are needed to be checked~ I think we should we going to A-chan~" Asaka just smiled happily as she left the shop while following her dear Ren-sama back to the HQ, suddenly the orange little sister of the bluenette came in

"Aichi, did you forgot about the homework you need to do and pass on Wednesday" Aichi realized this and said sorry to his sister, Sendou Emi

"Gomen, Emi, I was busy training for the tournament"

"I know you're training but at least worry about your studies too" Kamui envied at the closeness of the two while the others thought who was the eldest from the two, the bluenette and orange haired little sister left the shop saying bye to the others, Kamui actually went with them as he wanted help for his homework so he was going to stay there for dinner, and to get closer to his goddess too, Misaki went back to her chair as she wore the apron and started reading her novel again, Miwa noticed the atmosphere and decided to plan something for the brunette and lavender head

"I guess I'll be leaving too, since I have something to take care off" Miwa got his bag "See you Kai, Nee-chan!" he said as he left the shop, now it was just the brunette and the lavender head with some children still playing on the other tables, Kai decided to take out his deck and went to the stand table

"Tokura" The lavender head heard this "Let's have a Cardfight" Misaki smiled at that and took off her apron and got her deck and went to the stand table and begin card fighting with the brunette, for once she wished she could enjoy this moment longer with Kai, meanwhile the blonde saw the two from outside and smirked

"A perfect couple"

**Me: Woah this is longer than the last one, I noticed my chapters get longer each chapter, anyway I feel like I'm rushing this fanfic for some reason or maybe it was just in my head**

**Ren: Who knows~**

**Me: Ren aren't you gonna check your paper work**

**Ren: But it's too tiring~**

**Leon: He always very childish**

**Kai: He's like that ever since we were in elementary**

**Ren: I'm sometimes not~!**

**Miwa: Review and like if you have anything to say Minna-san**

**Me: You just stole my line!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Visiting the island

**Another new chapter Minna-san~ chapter 4 is here Desu! Again thank you guys for your support of this fan fiction, I'm actually happy right that I everyday I write a new chapter for this fanfic, well I might update a bit slower since Sem break is finish anyways, Enjoy Minna-san! (I'll try to put more KaiSaki next time)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard nor it's characters, Bushiroad owns it...if I did, I would seriously change the english dub voice actor of Ren (I really hate is English dub voice actor, no offense to those who like it)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"So, where are we going again~?"

It was just a other day again, the card fighters were planning to train in the Fukuhara training room but there were a lot of students around so, the former blonde psyqualia user decided they should train in his island, much to the twins happiness since they arrived yesterday from Hong kong, the participants were now on a boat heading to the Souryu island

"We are going to Leon's island" the lavender head responded to the red head as the two were standing on sides of the boat as the red head was enjoying the breeze of the air while the lavender just wanted to be alone but the red head noticed her and decided to have a chat

"Oh, Leon invited us right~" the red head smiled as his crossed arms were on the railings of the boat, he was wearing his usual outfit, but his hair tied up in a ponytail, the lavender head wore her usual clothes too, the others were inside the boat with and exception of the brunette who was standing on the front porch of the boat, he sometimes glance to watch the red head and the lavender head talking, he can feel he was somewhat getting jealous but didn't show it as he looked away from the two

"Speaking of Leon-kun, he doesn't have a partner yet , right?" the red head asked

"Well, since Sharlene and Jillian are back, he did say Sharlene will be his partner, when the twins return from HongKong" The lavender head responded

"Is that so..." the red head muttered "Nee MisaQ~ I noticed you and Leon talk more often, when did you guys become close~?" Misaki blushed a bit of what the Red head said

"What do you mean close? Is it really rare to see us talk that much?" The red head glanced at the lavender head and noticed she was blushing, he had a slight smirk on his face

"It seem so, you guys casually talk now" Misaki blushed and looked away at the red head, the red head turned his head to see the brunette "It seems that Kai is jealous...so am I" he muttered and walked backed inside

A few minutes later, they arrived the island, and saw Leon waiting for them and the twins

"Welcome everyone" They got off the boat, and some greeted Leon too

"It's been a while since I last visited here~" Ren said, enjoying the view of the sea and the air "It's always nice visiting here~"

"It would be nice, if you didn't cause that much trouble" Leon was a bit mad as he remembered the last time Ren visited the island, Ren just wanted to visit cause he was very bored, and Leon said yes but be never knew he would regret it, now every time Ren would want to visit the island he would already say no

"But it was fun right~?" The red head said as he remembered too

"I wouldn't call that fun" Leon said as he didn't want to remember "Oh~ don't be mad Leon-kun, I was sorry for what happened~" Leon sighed as he just leaded everyone inside he island

They were a lot rooms in the island even though it looked old, they were all paired up since each room was for two, Aichi was with Kamui, Kai and Miwa, Emi and Misaki, and Ren and Asaka, since they're was no other female in the group the red head gets to sleep with Asaka, Asaka actually didn't mind as she was very happy, they all fixed they're luggage in their rooms

"Misaki-san, why didn't Kourin-san come?" Emi asked the lavender head as she was fixing her luggage and the little sister sitting on the bed

"Well, she said that she was busy with her job, so she wouldn't come, why did you ask?" The lavender finished fixing their luggage as she decided to sit beside her

"I noticed Aichi is kinda...sad, I can see his always happy, but I get the feeling his not really that happy" The lavender head knew that Emi was just worried for he brother, which kinda makes her older instead of the little sister,

"I'm sure he's fine, he'll return to his usual self, you don't need to worry that much, Emi-chan" Misaki said with a reassured tone which made the the orange-haired little sister brighten up and hug her

"Arigatou, Misaki-san!" she said with a smile and the lavender head smiled too and hug back

"By the way, Misaki-san, can you check my deck?" she broke their hug and got hee Bermuda triangle deck from her pocket and gave it to Misaki, the lavender head checked it and see it was balance enough, she gave her deck back

"It's balanced enough, why did you want me to check your deck?" the lavender head was curious

"Well, it's because I'm planning to join the tournament!" she said which kinda surprised the lavender head

Meanwhile, the red head was walking around the island, and saw Leon standing, watching the view, he smirked as he was thinking of pranking him, he quietly hid behind some rocks, to surprise him, the blonde noticed someone was behind him, which first came in his mind was the red head, he sighed as he knows he was hiding and trying to prank him again

"Will you stop trying to prank me Ren?" He turned as saw the red head showed himself and pouted as he walked to him

"You're no fun Leon-kun~" the red head crossed his arms as he just wanted to have fun

"Then think of something else, aside from trying to prank me" The blonde didn't want to get involved of his plans and pranks, the red head thinked of something fun to do

"Then let's train~!" For once Leon think it was a good plan and agreed to it

"I'll tell the others too~" the red head happily went back inside to tell the others, a few minutes of telling everyone Ren and the others came to the top of the island, where it's a good place to have card fights, the twins prepared some place mats for them, Leon was standing near one of the stony table-like rocks where there was a place mat, waiting for someone to battle him

"This looks like a good place to train" Miwa said, as Kai noticed Leon waiting for a opponent, he took out his deck and went to Leon to have a card fight

"I'll fight you" Kai placed the deck on the place mat and the blonde agreed to it "Fine, this will be fun" Leon placed his deck on the place mat too and the two started card fighting

"Stand up, My Vanguard!"

"Stand up, The Vanguard!"

"That looks nice to see" Miwa went to the fight of the former blonde psyqualia user and former Kagero user brunette

"Let's have a card fight, MisaQ~" Ren suddenly went to Misaki, much to the lavender head's surprise and Asaka's disappoval, as she didn't want her rival to get so close with her Ren

"Sure" The red head was happy and the two went to another stony table-like rocks with a place mat, Asaka just followed them and watched them have a cardfight, Misaki coukd sense Asaka was sending a death glare at her, but when she looked she had her usual face, as she turned to fight with Ren, she could sense again she sent another glare, she tried to ignore it as she was cardfighting with Ren

"Let's have a fight Onii-san!" Kamui said to Aichi as he agreed to it, they went to one of the stone tables and had a cardfight

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Aichi said it in a bit of a more quiet tone, Kamui noticed this and started to worry a bit

"Are you okay, Aichi-onii-san?" the bluenette shook his denial and smiled "I'm fine" and the two just went back on card fighting, Emi was watching, not far at the bluenette and middle schooler's fight, she saw that her brother wasn't really himself "Aichi..." she muttured as she was worried

"Wanna have a fight Emi-chan?" the brunette's blonde best friend went to the orange haired little sister and she nodded in agreement, they went to one of the place mats and started card fighting

"Nee MisaQ~ I have a question~?" Misaki looked up to listen to the red head "What is it?"

"Do you really like Kai~?" Misaki blushed as he said that, Ren pouted a bit as he saw her blush, he already knew that she liked him too just from her reaction

"You really do, do you Misaki?" The lavender head blushed even more "I don't, He's nothing more than a friend, that's all" Ren can see that she was lying, but he let it slide instead as he grinned and continued card fighting with her "Liar" he muttered

A few minutes later, Miwa and Emi were finished card fighting same with Aichi and Kamui, they watched the others fight, Kai and Leon had a rematch and the same with the red head and lavender head, The twins went down, too cook something for lunch, Asaka was still standing near Ren watching there cardfighting, while also giving death glares on Misaki, Kamui even had the chance to ask Emi to have a card fight with her and she agreed which made the middle schooler very happy, and the two went to a stony table and started card fighting, while the brunette's blonde best friend was watching, the bluenette was looking down, quite sad, Miwa noticed this and decided to talk to him

"What's wrong, you look kinda down, did something happen?" the bluenette just ignored him, Miwa thought of something to make him listen

"Maybe...You already miss your girlfriend?" He smirked, and as the bluenette heard this, he blushed

"I told you, Kourin-san is not m-my g-girlfriend!" Aichi retorted and the blonde calmed him down

"Okay, okay, but you look kinda sad, Emi-chan was worried too" the bluenette faced down again

"It's nothing, I just feel a bit sad" The blonde patted his back to cheer him up, the bluenette got a bit surprised by this

"Well, let's play Vanguard, doesn't that always cheer you up?" The bluenette smiled as he actually got happy, he agreed to it and the two went to stony rock with a place mat and started playing Vanguard

Meanwhile in of the tables, Kamui was very happy and love struck as usual to have a card fight with his goddess, Emi wanted to join the tournament but was thinking who would be her partner, she asks the middle schooler

"Kamui-kun, can I ask you something?" The middle schooler snapped out of his fantasy and listened "What is Emi-san?"

"Do you have a partner in the tournament?" Kamui was very happy that she asked him that, this was his chance to finally get a chance to be with his godess, the one he has been wanting to ask for days

"I don't have a partner yet Emi-san! Why do you ask?" Kamui waited for an answer from the orange haired little sister

"Then, can we be partners in the tournament?" As she said the words, he couldn't believe it at first, but then he got so happy he was like having his usual fantasy again _Yes! Emi-san can finally be with me for the tournament, this will be my chance to be with the goddess and confessed to her, I thank you so much Kami-sama!, thank you it's not going to be Nagisa too _he was in his thoughts so much that he forgot his goddess was waiting for him to answer

"Umm...Kamui-kun?" She tried to get his attention as he was in his fantasy world thoughts, he snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his goddess's voice

"Y-Yes Emi-san! I can be your partner for the tournament next week!" He answered happily, as he was extremely happy to be partners with his goddess, Emi smiled at his answer

"Arigatou Kamui-kun!" And this made Kamui blushed very red and almost faint with hearts on his eyes _S-she said thank you to me! _ He was in his fantasy world again leaving Emi confused again

"Um...Kamui-kun, shouldn't we continue card fighting?" The middle schooler snapped out of his thoughts again and returned fighting with the orange-haired little sister

Meanwhile with the Red head and lavender head fighting, Ren was in a lead with 2 damage while Misaki was 4, he was a bit sad to know that Misaki likes Kai, cause he knows that Kai likes her back, but the red head himself has a interest in Misaki too, he admired her strong sense of winning, her perfect memory and her blue sapphire eyes, he always loved to call her with the nickname he gave him especially if she gets angry, he loved those sides of Misaki, but he knows he has rivals to deal with first

"Nee MisaQ, Are you sure you don't like Kai~?" Misaki blushed from what he said, well she only liked Kai a little, his handsome which she can't deny since he even has a fanclub, he also has that forest green eyes she sometimes look at, those that can just make her fall for him, but this doesn't mean she really liked him, only a little

"I already told you, I see him as a friend only" She was able to deal Ren 2 damage and it was his turn, Ren can still see she was lying, he sighed instead to slide of that thought, and turned serious

"Crossbreak Ride! Revenger dragruler Phantom!" He ride it and the vanguard seal snowed up, Misaki can see that Renn was getting serious, which was a bit weird since sometimes when they fight, he would always have that cheerful character,but now it's different, she got serious too

"Break ride skill, counterblast then 10000 power, superior call Blaster dark Revenger" he got blaster dark from his deck and called him on the right front row rearguard "And Dragruler's limit break! I counter blast and retire two of my rear guards and Dragruler gains 10000 power, then my opponent has to do a damage check" He smirked as he can see she was going to lose, he felt like he was possessed by psyqualia again, his psyqualia aura almost appeared, Misaki did a damage check and she was now in 5 damage, she was getting a bit worried as she was going to lose against Ren again, well he is the great Suzugamori Ren, no one was able to reach his level except Kai, Aichi, Leon and Kenji, she expects to lose again from the red head

"Dorint's skill, I flip face up one damage" he flipped on damage "and "Blaster darks's skill, counter blast and I retire Jupiter" Jupiter went ot the drop zone which made Misaki a bit more worried

"Nulity attacks Minerva!" Misaki too out a draw trigger from her hand "I guard with Regalia of Foredoom, Lot Angel, then I soul charge"

"Dragruler attacks with a boost form Charon!" Misaki took out a perfect guard, Ren got a bit mad

"Drive trigger check, Grim Revenger, Critical trigger, all effects to Blaster dark, second check, Air Raid Dragon, another Critical trigger" Ren's smirk grew "All effects to Blaster Dark, with a boost from Dorint, Blaster Dark attacks!" Misaki checked her hand and sighed as she didn't have enough to guard "No guard" Ren smirk turned back into a happy grin "MisaQ lost~" he was back to his cheerful character too

"Damage trigger, first check" As soon as she saw he first damage she already knew she lost "Let's have a rematch" Ren yawned

"I don't want too, it's not fun playing with MisaQ~ Asaka can you have a card fight with her~?" Asaka happily accepted it and Misaki sighed as she accepted it too and the two started card fighting, Ren decided to go back to his room and figure out something fun

Leon and Kai finished there fight, with Leon winning by using Last Card, Revonn as his ace and got a critical trigger and caused Kai 6 damage

"Leon, I have a question" Leon listened to what Kai is going to say

"Do you-" but before Kai was going to finish his sentence Ren went back and called them for lunch was ready, and he sakd he was already hungry, and so Asaka and Misaki's fight was left undetermined as they decided to finish it later, Leon told Kai to ask him later and the two proceeded back inside with the others, same to with Kamui, Emi and Miwa, Aichi was last to follow them but before he went back inside someone called him and he said he would just join them later, he answered his call

"Ohayou, Kourin-san" He answered the blonde idol on the other end, he was happy that she called him, as he missed her voice when she speaks

"Ohayou Aichi, how's training?" The blonde was currently in a photo shoot for a commercial, she had a quick break and was able to call the bluenette, as she misses the shy bluenette

"It's fine, were training at Leon-kun's island, cause Fukuhara was busy with their students, how about your photo shoot?"

"It's fine too, We ju-" Rekka suddenly called her "Kourin! Come on!" She signaled her for another photo shoot, she sighed as she wish she wanted to talk more to the bluenette, Aichi heard her sigh on the other end

"What's wrong?" Aichi asked, he heard Rekka calling her

"It's nothing, my break is just finish and there's another photo shoot, so I'll call you later Aichi" The bluenette as Kourin said his name "Sure!" He answered and the call ended, he kept his phone in his pocket and went back inside for lunch as the others were waiting, though one thing was on his mind

"I'll be waiting Kourin-san" he muttered as he will wait for the next call as he can hear her voice again

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And were finish with this chapter, it took a bit long cause sem break finished and I have crap school again, Ren was wearing his season 2 clothes but his haired tied up, Misaki wore her season 4 clothes, but still try to imagine her still having long hair, Aichi with his usual season 3 clothes same with the others (Miwa, Kai, Emi and Kamui, Asaka) Leon wore season 3 clothes (the one with his blue jacket with no hood, and normal jeans, if you saw the picture)<strong>

**Leon: I think I preferred my usual clothes in the Asia circuit**

**Me: I think you look more better with that on *mutters something* it's because you look more handsome**

**Ren: I miss wearing this clothes, though why can't I wear my jacket in the national tournament?**

**Kai: Cause there was a lot of painful memories that I never want to remember**

**Ren: Really? *tries to remember something***

**Me: It's the time when you had psyqualia Ren**

**Ren: *still trying to remember***

**Misaki: Anyways, Review if you have anything to say**

** Me: And I can do some requests too, if you want me to make some oneshots, so b-**

**Ren: Bye Minna-san!**

**Me: Hey! Why do you guys always still my lines**


	5. Chapter 5 - Raining and Sleep overs

**The 5th chapter minna-san! I thank you guys again for supporting and reading this fanfiction, and the one who requested for a Leon x character fanfic, do I have to choose any character or you choose your own? Anyways moving that aside...**

**Ren: Can we just move on to the chapter~?**

**Me: And the characters will now join me in the intro from this chapter onforth**

**Ren: Just move on already~!**

**Me: Fine! Then do the disclaimer!**

**Ren: Disclaimer~ Ari-chan does not own cardfight vanguard nor us, the characters, it is owned by Bushiroad, if she did then she could have turn me reversed and let me fight with a reverse card~ wait...you want me reversed?!**

**Me: I just want to see you being reversed, and fight with a reversed unit, cause I never saw a reverse shadow paladin yet, anyways enjoy minna-san!**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day for the card fighters, Misaki was standing under a tree, trying to dry off, she got cleaning duty today and wasn't able to attend the club, the bluenette and blonde idol said that they would go to card capital first and she would just catch up, she agreed to that and her friends went off, after cleaning, she was walking to card capital but suddenly rain drops started to fall and she knew it was starting to rain, she ran to card capital as the rain got heavier, she decided to stand under a tree in the park to dry off, she wasn't able to bring her umbrella, as she thought it wasn't going to rain, she sighed as she waited for the rain to stop<p>

"I should have brought my umbrella" she muttered, she wanted to stop it rain already, as she knows her friends were waiting and they would get worried if she didn't came, she sighed again

"Tokura...?" She looked up and saw the brunette, holding an umbrella on his hand, while holding his bag on the other, she was a bit surprised to see Kai today, the brunette went to her, and covered her and him with the umbrella he was holding, he sighed

"It's rare for you to forget your umbrella, even though you have a perfect memory" Misaki got a bit mad, as she thought what he said was an insult or that it sounded sarcastic

"I didn't forget my umbrella, I just didn't bring one today cause I thought it wouldn't rain" She was ticked off, Kai handed his umbrella to her

"Hold it for a while" She hold his umbrella, and he went under the tree, so he wouldn't get wet, he put his bag down and took of his blazer, she looked away and blushed a bit of what he did, then suddenly, something was on top of her, as she looked it was his school jacket

"What's this for?" Misaki asked, Kai got his bag

"Since you don't have an umbrella, you'll use my jacket to cover yourself, I'll take you to card capital, since I'm going there too" Misaki handed back his umbrella and covered herself with the school jacket that was on her, she got her bag and walked beside Kai as he is holding the umbrella for their cover, as they were walking, Misaki was a bit curious for Kai to do something like this,

"Why did you want to walk me there?"

"It's normal for me to do something like this,well all of them would start to worry, especially Shin" Misaki chuckled a bit as she imagined Shin very worried of her, his always been such a protective uncle, almost like his my father, Kai noticed her chuckle and raised a brow

"What's funny?" Misaki stopped chuckling

"It's because of Shin, he's always protective me, just like...father" She frowned a bit as she remembered her father

"You're very lucky to have a relative like him, if only uncle was like that too" Kai remembered the time his uncle was the one who took care of him when his parents died, he was always busy which keeps him alone or feeling lonely at times unlike Shin, the lavender head knows that they have the same past, so they share the same pain, but she knows his pain was more painful than hers

"At least someone was there for you" Misaki wanted to ease the atmosphere, she noticed that she could see him smile a little bit

"Well, it was better than being alone" Misaki smiled as she was a bit happy to see the brunette a bit happy too

A few minutes of being in the rain they finally arrived card capital, before she got in she gave Kai his school jacket as he was fixing his umbrella

"Here" Misaki handed him his jacket and the brunette accepted "Thanks...Kai" she muttered as she looked away having a little a blush, Kai could see she was blushing and thought she looked cute, the burnette wear his jacket and then the two entered in the shop

"Ohayou Minna" Her friends turned to her looking relieved as they saw her not wet under he rain

"We were almost worried, that you didn't came" Miwa said as he was managing the counter while the lavender head wasn't around, Miwa noticed the brunette came in with her, which made him grin

"Did Kai walk you here?" the lavender blushed a bit " Y-yeah..." Miwa's grin got a bit bigger

"Could it be...you and Kai are-" The brunette suddenly hit his head with his hand as he was very annoyed by him

"Can't you shut your mouth, Miwa" Miwa nodded as he was crying from the pain

"Y-yes..." He took of his apron off as Misaki took her place, the brunette just sat on one of the chairs as his blonde best friend sat in front of him, the bluenette and blonde idol were card fighting, the brunette ended up talking to his blonde best friend, while the lavender head was reading a novel and managing the counter, with assista-cat sleeping on the counter, there were only a few kids in the shop cause of the strong rain outside, Aichi noticed this as he looked outside

"It's almost like a storm is coming" Kourin looked outside and saw the strong rain

"It seems like it" Kourin attacked Aichi with Salome

"Nee...Kourin-san, will walk home by yourself?" Aichi guarded her attack

"I think Suiko and the others are gonna come here with the limo, since it's a bit dangerous trying to go home by myself in this heavy rain" Kourin checked her triggers, but there was no triggers and it was the bluenette's turn to attack, he draw, Kourin realized something

"I could give you a ride to your home, so that Emi and your Mom won't worry" Aichi got a bit embarrassed and blushed a bit

"N-no! I don't think I need a ride home, it's okay Kourin-san" Aichi smiled nervously

"I insist, since Emi will be disappointed, if you got sick" The bluenette agreed instead as they continued to card fight, Misaki noticed Shin wasn't around

"Nee...Miwa, where's Shin?" He thought about it "Tenchou said they had a meeting today, but he said he'll be back in the afternoon, or maybe in the evening" The lavender head thought that he might come around this evening, well since the rain is very strong, who would even go out it such a weather, Aichi and Kourin finished card fighting with Aichi winning, the brunette noticed there fight was finish

"Let's have a card fight, Aichi" Kai took out his deck as Aichi agreed to it then Kourin stepped away from the stand table, as Kai went to the stand table, upfront of Aichi and started card fighting

"Stand up, The Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard"

They both flipped their cards to see their starting as the bluenette has Wingal Liberator, while the brunette had Eradicator, Strike-Dagger Dragon, The blonde stood up and went to their fight as he was interested while Kourin just went to the counter to have a chat with the lavender head

"So, how are you and Kai with your training" The lavender looked up and glanced at the bluenette and the brunette card fighting and then turned back to her novel

"Well, it's going good, Kai sometimes gives me tips to improve my Genesis deck" She remembered the day before yesterday that she had a card fight with the brunette, but she still lost, he gave her a few tips too and some cards for her to improve, she noticed that Kai has been nicer to her for some reason, he wouldn't really give tips to fighters nor cards, he sometimes does to Aichi as he has a soft spot for him, but he was even smiling more than often when she was with him, her heart would sometimes skip a beat, then she would sometimes blush from Kai's sudden kindness, as she remembered it, she had a pink blush on her face while the blonde was wondering what was in her thoughts that suddenly made her blush

"Misaki, Are you okay?" Misaki snapped out of her thoughts as she shook her head in denial

"I-it's nothing" The blonde idol was now curious why she was stuttering, from what she knows, the lavender always had her composure, but now she was blushing and stuttering, Miwa heard their conversation and smirked as he went to the counter

"Nee-chan is thinking about Kai, am I right~?" He had a tone somewhat similar to Ren, she blushed more as he said that

"No, I wasn't!" She retort at Miwa who was smirking, the blonde idol processed what he said, and came to the conclusion, that the lavender actually likes the brunette

"You like Kai do you?"The blonde asked her and the lavender head, covered her red blushing face with her novel and bangs, as like imaginary steam went out of her as she was blushing very red

"No...I don't" The lavender head was worried as she was thinking on how to get out of this situation

"Then, if you don't, why is you're face red?" Miwa asked her which made the lavender head very worried on what to answer, until suddenly. assista-cat jumped on the smirking blonde's face and scratched him, which made Miwa scream in pain and stopped as soon as assita-cat jumped back on the counter, with Misaki petting her and giving him a glare

"That's what you get Miwa..." She muttered as she was petting assita-cat, Miwa thought, that she shoulden't mess with the lavender head again, if he wants to be alive, the blonde idol just chuckled at what happened, the bluenette suddenly went to the counter with the brunette following, as he got worried of Miwa suddenly screaming

"What happened?!" The bluenette said in a worried tone, they were just finished card fighting, as both heard Miwa scream from assita-cat's sudden attack on his face which was very painful

"Assista-cat was just playing with Miwa, right assita-cat?" The lavender head said as she continued petting the feline which made it pur in pleasure, Aichi sweat dropped, as Kai thought that Miwa deserved it cause of how many times he teased him about Misaki already, the brunette would like to thank the cat for his sudden attack on the blonde

"Is that so..." The bluenette just sweat dropped, the lights suddenly flickered which made them a bit scared, good thing it was only the five of them as the children were already fetched by their parents

"The rain is getting stronger" The blonde idol stated, as the rain outside still won't stop

"Misaki-san, when is Shin coming back?" The lavender checked her watch and sighed

"I think tomorrow, since the rain is too strong for him to come back here" The lavender head sighed

"So you're gonna sleep alone tonight?" Miwa asked and Misaki nodded in agreement

"If you're going to be alone, I can sleepover with you for today" Kourin suggested, the lavender head thought about it

"What about Suiko-san and Rekka, they might get worried for you" The bluenette said, the blonde idol reached for her phone in her pocket, took it out, then text her sisters that she'll be sleeping over with the lavender head, a few seconds a beep was heard from the phone, the blonde checked the message

"They said, it's okay, as long as I'm with someone I know and I'm safe, I'll just need to be early tomorrow for the concert tomorrow" She kept her phone on her pockets

"Then, I'll be sleeping over for Nee-" but before he could finish his sentence, the lavender stopped him

"You won't be sleeping over" Miwa was agreed to it as he was scared to have another punishment from the lavender head and the sub-manager

"But, I don't think I can go home, from this strong rain" Aichi looked outside as the strong rain was blowing the trees with it's wind, it was like a storm already

"I allow you to sleep over" The lavender head said

"Ehh?! I didn't say that I want to sleep over, just because I can't go home" The bluenette said until a thunder was heard which made the bluenette hide behind the brunette as he got scared of the sudden sound

"I think the thunder dragons are here Kai" The brunette suddenly smacked his head from the blonde's joke, he didn't really mean they were coming for real

"Fine, I'll be sleeping over her just for today, I just need to explain to Emi and Mom tomorrow morning" The bluenette stopped hiding behind the brunette, as no thunder sounds were heard anymore

"Then what are both of you planning?" The lavender head as the two Hitsue high schoolers

"Just from the rain and thunder, I doubt I can come home safe, so I think I'll be sleeping over instead" The brunette said and the lavender head agreed the two to sleep over

Now it was just five high schoolers sleeping over at the shop, in a rainy yet almost stormy day, it was getting dark, but the rain was still strong but it calmed down a bit, the boys were sleeping on Shin's room, but there were futons that Misaki gave them so they could all sleep while the blonde idol was sleeping with the lavender head, the lavender head was just sitting on her bed, looking through her deck, until the blonde came in, Misaki offered them some clothes to use for the night to they could feel comfortable to sleep, good thing they had some spare shirts too, the blonde came in her room dressed up in a night gown that was for Misaki, but the lavender head just wore her usual clothes that she wears for sleeping

"Still up?" Kourin sat on her chair as she was looking at the lavender head, looking through her deck

"Just giving my deck one last check" She checked and was satisfied and fixed her cards and put them near the picture frame of her and her parents

"Is the night gown okay for you?" The blonde looked very beautiful with the gown and her hair untied, the lavender head was sure that Aichi would blush very red if he saw her like this

"It's okay, I kinda like it" She liked the yellow night gown Misaki gave her as it felt almost the same as the one of her sleeping outfits in their home (Building), Kourin noticed that the lavender head was just wearing an polo for her sleep

"Is that what you usually wear when you sleep? I'm pretty sure you can seduce Kai with it" The blonde idol started smirking as the lavender head just blushed red from that thought, Kai seeing her like this would be very embarrassing for her

"I already told you that, I don't like him" She looked away so that the blonde idol couldn't see her blushing face, but Kourin already saw it which made her smirk

"I'm pretty sure, you guys would suit as a couple" Kourin smirked as she crossed her arms

"Well, Aichi and you are more better together, and he would blush very red if he saw you wearing that night gown" it was the lavender head's turn to smirk as the blonde blushed and went to her futon

"Well, it's already dark, and I need to be early tomorrow, so Oyasumi" She laid down on her futon and covered herself with the blanket to fall asleep, the lavender just chuckled as she turned to her bed and started sleeping

"Oyasumi Kourin" The two girls started to sleep, meanwhile with boys, the brunette was trying hard to sleep from the blonde who was teasing Aichi about Kourin, he couldn't stand it, he just want to sleep peacefully on his room, alone

"I already told you Miwa-kun, Kourin-chan is not my girlfriend!" For the umpteenth time, he retort at the blonde

"Well, you better start to confess to her, or someone else will get her" As Miwa said that, the brunette suddenly remembered what the red head said, about him that he has an interest in the lavender head, he didn't know if he meant like, but he knows, he needs to watch him, but before that he needs a peaceful sleep, he sat up and glared at the two which were scared

"Can't you guys just go to sleep, so I won't be disturbed" The brunette said in a scary tone which made the blonde and bluenette scared

"Y-Yes..." The two said in unison, and the brunette went back on sleeping peacefully

"We need to wake early cause their is classes tomorrow, So good night Kai-kun, Miwa-kun" he started to sleep as he said good night to the two, the blonde said good night, and everyone slept peacefully in the rainy night

"Good night...Aichi..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ari: And that's the end of this chapter, You guys already know what Misaki where's when she sleeps, and Oyasumi means Good night in Japanese<strong>** and I'm starting to change my name as Ari as what Ren nicknamed me and Arissa, I'll try to update faster too, since I'm going to be busy next week with my exams**

**Ren: Good luck on your exams Arissa-chan~ and why wasn't I in the chapter**

**Arissa: Well, at least you were mentioned**

**Leon: And really? thunder dragons?**

**Arissa: they're real in Cray**

**Miwa: Really?!**

**Aichi: Yeah...something like that**

**Kai: Review if you have anything to comment or some corrections that she did that need to be corrected**

**Arissa: Hey I did my best on making this chapter!**

**Misaki and Kourin: Bye Minna-san!**

**Arissa: Hey!**


	6. Chapter 6 - How did I fall for him?

**Chapter...6 is here minna-san! I'll try to update faster since I'm going to be very busy with exams next week and a news casting project that me and my classmates and a very bossy leader in our group are planning for**

**Miwa: Is she really bossy?**

**Arissa: Yes she is, but sometimes nice yet very annoying...and thank you guys for supporting this fanfic, I love all your comments and disclaimer is...Aichi!**

**Aichi: Disclaimer - Arissa-san does not own card fight vanguard nor us the characters, if she did then they're would be a gender bend world of CFV, wait, did you mean like girl versions of us?**

**Arissa: Yes, I already drew you guys, I'm gonna start calling your girl names, Aimi~**

**Misaki: Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"It's so boring~" the red head, Ren, turned his chair in circles cause of the boredness that was surrounding him was making him very bored, the blue haired high schooler, Asaka, entered the red head's office while holding a tray, that had a teapot and some tea cups on saucers, she approaches his table and put the tray on his desk and started pouring coffee<p>

"Nee A-chan~ are you guys finished training the students~?" the bored red head said as he turned his chair to talk to the Pale moon user as she put the cup on his desk and red head took a sip from it

"Yes Ren-sama" She smiled at the red head as his face brighten up, he put the cup on the saucer

"Would you like to come with me to card capital today~?"

"Of course, Ren-sama" She agreed and the red head stood up, put the cup on the saucer down, and walked to the elevator with the blue haired high schooler, as they reached to the ground floor and left the building to go to card capital, as they we're walking, the red head saw an ice cream stand, he noticed Asaka wasn't really talking that much, so he thought she might be a bit sad and he wanted her to smile

"Nee...A-chan, would you like some ice cream~?" Asaka said yes, then he told her to wait in the park, the blue haired girl sat on the bench as she was waiting for the red head, he came back holding two ice creams on cones, with the vanilla flavor on his right, and a strawberry flavor on his left

"Here is yours, Asaka~" the red head handed her the vanilla flavor, as he always knew that Asaka likes vanilla, she was happy that the red head knows so much about it him, like he really cares for him, but when she noticed how he looks at the lavender head, he showed a bit more sincere and gentle smile to the lavender head than to her, she sometimes would wish that he would look at her, at least for once

"Arigatou, Ren-sama" she took the vanilla flavored ice cream he handed her and he sat beside her on the bench, she blushed a bit as she noticed that they were so close, she could touch his hand, the red head noticed Asaka was blushing, and was curious why

"What's wrong Asaka~?" She let out a smile

"It's nothing, Ren-sama" Ren smiled as she knew she was fine, after eating their ice cream, they had a little chat, since they were alone, Asaka was very happy she was able to have some alone time with Ren, they chatted for a while, until the red head decided to continue to go to card capital, the blue head was hesitant at first, as she was a bit sad that their time alone was a bit short, but she agreed to him instead, cause if she doesn't follow their leader's orders, well you're in a bad situation

As they were walking to card capital, Ren noticed that the blue head was quite quiet, mostly she would be very cheerful around him, but now she doesn't really talk that much, the red head started to worry of the sudden change of personality of Asaka

"Nee...Asaka~ why are you so quiet?" As Asaka heard this, she realized she has been a bit quiet recently and spacing out too, she knows that the red head was starting to worry, then she let out a smile to know she was fine

"It's nothing, Ren-sama" She said with a sincere smile, but the red head knows that she wasn't, as he known her ever since they were middle school, he figured out something that would make her happy

"Nee A-chan~ can we hold hands?" Asaka blushed as she heard that

"Really?! Ren-sama?" She stopped walking same with the red haired boy, as he smiled and held out his hand

"Of course~" The blue head smiled happily, as she accepted his hand, they continued walking to card capital with their hands interrwined, Asaka just can't say how happy she is, her face was even blushing very red as she was very happy that she can't even start a conversation with the red head as her heart was beating fast, Ren noticed this, but he knows she was very happy, even if she doesn't show it, after a few minutes of walking in the streets, they were nearing card capital, their hands were still intertwined, as the blue head didn't want to let got of his hand, she noticed Ren was smiling while they were walking, she was thinking that he was happy to hold her hand too, which made her blush a bit more as her heart beated fast, she calm down as they arrived at the front doors of the shop, then they entered

"Ohayou Minna-san~!" The cheerful red head so to everyone, mostly to his friends, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui and the others, who he doesn't really know their names that much

"Welcome" The Genesis user said in her usual tone, Asaka was a bit annoyed at how she welcomed Ren, then she let go of Ren's hand and went to the counter

"Is that how you greet your customers?" Misaki got annoyed at her some what bossy tone, then looked up at her

"Why did you even bother to go here?" Asaka got mad at her some what rude personality "I was asked by Ren-sama to go with me, cause I would never say no to my Ren-sama" Misaki was just annoyed at her very much

"Whatever" The lavender head went back to reading her novel, as the blue head just crossed arms and turned her head "Hmph" Ren noticed the two were annoyed by each other again and just smiled, he went to the counter

"MisaQ~ Wanna have a cardfight~?" He smiled at the lavender as she looked up to see the red head cheerfully smiling at her, she blushed a bit at the thought he looked cute, Asaka noticed this, as she was beginning to get jealous at how Ren smiles at her, it's always more sincere and a more gentle smile, he always compliments her first than her, which makes her feel that her Ren-sama has feelings for her rival, she noticed at the corner of her eye that the lavender was blushing a bit red, which just made her very jealous, cause she thinks that she might develop feelings for the red head, this is why she doesn't to go this shop sometimes

"Sure" The red head got happy when she accepted it, Asaka just wants to leave the shop, the lavender head got up from her chair and went to the other stand table beside the first one, where the cold brunette and Aichi were having a card fight, Asaka just followed them, standing beside Ren as she was going to watch their fight, Aichi noticed that they were going to fight and took a quick glance and went back to attacking, Kai noticed them too, but refused to look at them, cause it will only cause him to get even more angered at that cheerful Ren, the two then started card fighting

"Stand up, The Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

Some children went to their table to see them fighting, meanwhile, on some pf the table, the bluenette's little sister was card fighting with her partner in the tournament, Kamui, was practically in his fantasies again whenever he fights with Emi, he just can't imagine that he was her partner, Emi was a bit confused at why was he acting like this, the brunette's best friend could see them from a far, and chuckled at the middle schooler, the middle schooler was just love struck as usual, he turned too see at the two stand tables, were Kai fighting Aichi, then Ren fighting Misaki, he could see how serious they were in fighting, and wanted to join the tournament too, but he just can't seem to think of a girl to be her partner, a few minutes later, Misaki lost again to the red head, the bluenette then started fighting with the NAL4 leader, the brunette just went to the table where Miwa was and sat on the chair, Asaka was cheering for Ren to win, the lavender went to the counter until she heard a voice

"Misa-chan!" a green haired girl, with her hair on a bun, and wearing the Miyaji uniform, the Hitsue high schoolers noticed this, Kai could see that it was one of her friends, Miwa saw her that she looked quite beautiful, she could see that cheerful character, like him, Misaki turned to see her best friend, Yotsue Akari, enter the shop

"Ohayou Akari, what makes you stop by here?"

"Well, I just want to see my best friend, and I heard you have a partner, at the Couples tournament, who is it?" Misaki knew she was in her romantic fantasies again, the lavender head wasn't the really the romantic person in the beginning, except the fact she sometimes read romance novels, since her best friend sometimes recommend her to read it, she glanced a bit on the brunette, then faced back to her best friend

"It's..." Akari was very eager to heat who it was "It's?"

"K-Kai..." she blushed a bit, Akari for some reason had sparkles on her eyes

"Really Misa-chan?!" The lavender head nodded a bit and could see that the green-haired best friend was very happy for her

"I'm so happy for you Misa-chan, I always thought that you two were meant for each other" She was daydreaming about her best friend and the brunette, she would want to be her maid of honor, if her best friend would someday get married, Misaki knew she was in her fantasies again, she sighed

"Akari..." Akari snapped out of her fantasy

"Gomen Misa-chan, I was thinking that you would look good in a wedding dress" Misaki processed on her thought of what she said, did she just say wedding? As she thought about it, her face just suddenly became very red like Ren's hair

"Wh-what are thinking Akari!? Something like that will never happen" The lavender was just blushing very red on the thought of the brunette marrying her, heck, she only liked him a little

"Fate sometimes have something stored for us Misa-chan" She was grinning to no end, it reminded her of Miwa, him always smirking when it's about Kai, the two are actually almost alike, the lavender head just sighed as she went back on managing on the counter

"Oi, Miwa..." The blonde looked at Kai as he snapped out of his thoughts, the brunette was now curious on why was he acting like this

"What's wrong with you?" Kai asked as Miwa just let out a smile

"It's nothing Kai" he took a quick glance on the green-haired best friend of the lavender and went back to face Kai, the brunette noticed him look at someone, as he looked at where he was looking, he had idea on why was he acting weird, Miwa noticed him smile a bit, and knows he had a plan in his mind

"Kai, what are you up to, suddenly grinning like that?"

"It's nothing" He went back with his usual face but there was a small curve on his face that it means he was smiling, Miwa didn't like the part that his best friend was suddenly smiling like that, cause it meant sometimes he had something in mind for him

"AICHI!"A sudden scream was heard by almost everyone, and they turned to face who the screamer was, well it was non other than the grade 3 maniac, Morikawa Katsumi, and his friend who was sweat dropping, Izaki Yuuta, the bluenette turned to see it was the grade maniac

"Y-yes, what is it Morikawa-kun?" The bluenette got quite nervous as he went up to him, the red head noticed he just barged in their fight

"I heard that you and my Kourin were partners for the Couples tournament?" The bluenette nodded a bit and he just got angry

"How could you Aichi, you were one of my great pupils, and you now betrayed me by taking my beloved Kourin?!" Aichi just shook his hands in denial, the red head chuckled a bit

"How about you quiet down, or else you get kicked out?!" The lavender head was ticked off by the noise he made while she was talking to Akari, the grade 3 maniac quiet down and apologized as he knows what will happened when he makes her mad

"Kourin-san said so, so we agreed on becoming partners for the tournament" Morikawa felt as if a big hole was suddenly pulling him in his sadness

"Why would my Kourin even say something like that?!" Suddenly a kicked was hit on Morikawa

"Stop shouting a Onii-san, Make-mi!" and he fell unconscious on the floor as he was kicked by the middle schooler, Aichi sweat dropped, while Ren felt like laughing same too with the brunette's blond best friend

"That's what you get for screaming at Aichi Onii-san" Kamui then went to Aichi and asked if he was okay, he said he was fine and the middle schooler was happy that he was fine and went back to card fighting his goddess

"You're friends seem fun, Aichi, unlike the HQ which is very bored~" The red head pouted and the bluenette sweat dropped and the two went back on card fighting, Izaki helped Morikawa out, and let him go home for the day

"I wonder when will he give up on Kourin" the blonde said and the brunette just ignored what happened as he was a bit annoyed by the noise, Akari and Misaki went back on their conversation as the noise maker has calmed down

"So Aichi and the idol are actually partners in the tournament...how cute" Misaki heard this from her best friend, and thought about it that the two actually looked very cute, those two would suit as couple very much

"But I think I'd cheer for you and Kai, I can seriously see that you guys have similarities" Misaki blushed a bit, but she thought too, that her and Kai are alike, the part that their parents died when they were young, and the part that they could have best friends who were almost the opposites of them, she smiled a bit as she thought about, Akari noticed her smiling as she looking at Kai, she then smiled at her

"I can see you like him Misa-chan" Misaki snapped out of her thoughts then looked away, blushing

"I don't...like him..."

"Really?"

"Maybe...a little...a little only" She was embarrassed as she just said on how she felt about Kai _Do I like him a little, or...more than a little...what are you thinking Misaki! Even if you liked him, he won't like you back anyway_ she said in her thoughts

"Well, anyways, I need to go Misa-chan, I'll see you tomorrow" she stop thinking and gave a quick nod to her friend and waved, as she went outside and left the shop,  
>the red head and Aichi were finished card fighting, and fixed their decks<p>

"You're becoming good Aichi-kun~" Ren complimented him and the shy bluenette just scratched his cheek sheepishly

"T-thanks Ren-san" the Red head smiled

"Do you want to have another card fight?" Aichi asked, Ren was about to respond until Asaka said

"Ano...Ren-sama, Testu-san just called that you need to return to the HQ" Ren pouted

"Ehh?! But I wanted to be here longer..." Ren pleaded, but he really need to go back to the HQ, then he just sighed and agreed to it

"Then, shall we go no Ren-sama?" Ren turned to his smile and agreed to Asaka and they both walked out the shop, when they were walking, Asaka couldn't help thinking if she can hold hands with Ren again, but then it would be too embarrassing for her to say something like that, but then she gathered her courage and said it

"Ano...Ren-sama, c-can I-" But then her sentence was cut off by Ren

"Look, look A-chan! It's a cute cat!" Asaka looked at Ren, and saw him holding a cat which had the color of pure white and blue eyes, the scene of Ren holding the cat just made Asaka fan girl in happiness

"I'm pretty sure the cat in school can have a play mate now, don't you think A-chan?" Asaka simply nodded in agreement as her eyes were in sparkles as she was in a fan girl mode

"What should we name it Asaka?" The blue head started thinking and came up with a name

"I think Yuki might be a nice name Ren-sama" Ren agreed to it too

"Yuki is a nice name Asaka, since her fur is actually very pure white like snow and her eyes are as a blue like A-chan's pretty hair" As Asaka heard what he said about her hair, her face then began blushing red from that compliment

"Is my hair really that pretty Ren-sama?"

"A-chan's hair has always been very silky which makes her pretty" Asaka felt very happy at what Ren said, her heart was beating fast, then she let out a smile at Ren

"Arigatou, for the compliment Ren-sama!" For awhile as Ren saw that smile, he felt his heart beat, he was happy to see her smile, but then this felt weird, it was the same feeling if he was with the lavender head

"Shall we continue going back to the HQ, Ren-sama?" Ren snapped out of his thoughts

"Of course, A-chan!" And the two continued walking, with a new pet cat Ren was carrying in his hands, Asaka felt that this day was such a very nice and wonderful day to her, as Ren actually looked at her, the way she wanted him to look at her

"Thank you for looking at me Ren-sama" She muttered, as soon as the two arrived, Tetsu had too confirm of Ren keeping another feline pet in his office, which made her think

How did she even fall for a guy like Ren...

* * *

><p><strong>Arissa: Wow, that was fast, I never knew I finished this a bit early I must say, and I'm sure some people are happy that I put a RenSaka scene or chapter, I tried my best to keep Asaka in character, even Akari too, and Morikawa, and I was happy to still able to use the tablet even thought it's exams, but then I hate the part we have more projects to work on...(and if you guys watch the English subbed, Make-mi means Lose-umi)<br>**

**Kamui: That Make-mi deserved that kick!  
><strong>

**Arissa: Yes, yes, Kamui... *sweat drop*  
><strong>

**Misaki: Anyways. the tournament is just at least 2 chapters away-**

**Arissa: SPOILER!**

**Aichi: I noticed you skipped the part of the concert**

**Arissa: I was planning in making a chapter with RenSaka so I ended it up like this**

**Miwa: Review if you guys have anything to say, or is she has any mistakes**

**Arissa: And I will see you in the next chapter (Markiplier reference XD)**

**Kai, Ren, Leon, Asaka, and Misaki: Bye Minna-san!**

**Arissa: Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Invited by the Emperor

**Dai 7-shō! That means chapter 7 in Japanese, anyways moving on to the new chapter, but I'm particularly in a bad mood, cause my mom just deleted all the documents of this story! I lost all my precious documents T_T , and I'm am very busy with projects, reports, performance tasks, and the news casting project, even thought my exams are already finished...**

**Aichi: Cheer up Arissa-san, at least you can download those documents again in you computer...**

**Kamui: And Christmas is coming soon, so you'll get and anime related gift**

**Arissa: But...my documents...Aimi...Kamui...**

**Aichi: Aimi...? Anyways since Arissa-san is a bit sad, Kai-kun will do the disclaimer...Kai-kun!**

**Kai: *sighs* Disclaimer: Arissa does not own Cardfight Vanguard, nor us the characters, Bushiroad owns it...if she did then, she would make me the main character ever since the first season...and stop being so sad...**

**Arissa: Arigatou Kira-chan!**

**Kai: K-Kira?!**

**Aichi: Anyways, let's move on Minna-san!...before Kai-kun will go after Arissa-san...**

* * *

><p>"We're invited?" The bluenette asked the Manager<p>

"Yes! You guys have been invited to go training with team Ceaser, as what the letter said"

"Eh?! Really?" The middle schooler was very excited to go there, since the last time they visited was around a year ago

"Yes, and you can bring your partners for the Couples tournament too" This just made Kamui very happy as Emi will come with them since he is her partner

"Team NAL4 and Dreadnought were invited too-" The manager's sentence was soon cut by the cold's brunette's voice

"I'm not going" He said, as he stood up from his chair, got his bag and starts to leave the shop, Misaki wanted to stop him but didn't, if Miwa was here then he could have persuaded him to join, but the he wasn't with him when he entered the shop, it was a bit weird that he wasn't with the brunette

"But Kai-kun, I'm sure you and Mitsusuda-kun can have lot's of card fights, same with Leon-kun and Re-" Aichi stopped talking as he was stopped by Kai

"I said, I'm not going" And soon the brunette left the shop

"What a jerk" Kamui stated, the lavender head got a bit sad as her partner wouldn't come, the bluenette is already planning on telling Kourin, if she can come or not

"I'm going out for a while" Misaki said as she stepped outside the shop, much from the manager and middle schooler's confusion, Aichi already had an idea on what she was planning to do "Misaki-san..."

The brunette just walked on the street to his apartment, the lavender head walked on a few streets and spotted him

"Kai!" The brunette turned as he remembered who that voice was, he turned to see the lavender head walking to him

"Tokura..." Misaki stopped walking and panted a bit

"What is it?"

"You should come with us" Kai just turned

"I refuse..."

"Why?" The brunette turned to see a serious Misaki "Why don't you want to come?" Kai didn't really know what to answer...

"Because...I don't want too..."

"Why don't you?!" Kai was a bit surprised on her suddenly asking him why

"Tokura..." She suddenly was suprised as he suddenly pulled her near him, and his mouth near her ear as he was about to say something "...Do you really want to know?"

The lavender head was blushing very red at there sudden contact "Y-yes..." She was getting nervous and her face was blushing so much, the brunette had a slight smirk on his face and told her his reason, as the lavender head said this she was a bit confused on what he said but her face flushed very red, he soon backed away at her and smiling at her reaction, she looked very cute with her face being very red, these were the reasons why he liked the lavender head

"...Well, I think I'll plan on coming, if you want me too?" Misaki hid her face from her bangs as she was blushing on what he said, she never knew this is how he felt about her, she was somewhat happy about that

"F-fine..." He just smiled and patted her head, that sudden contact made her blush even more, but it also felt that she was being treated like a child

"I'll see you...Misaki..." He walked to his apartment with a smile, The lavender head was a bit surprised to call her with her first name, but then she felt happy about it, she then walked back to the shop to tell the others

When she returned to the shop, she told them that the brunette was coming which made the bluenette quite happy and the middle schooler annoyed, the bluenette was a bit curious on how Misaki persuaded Kai to come with them, but slide that thought off

"Anyways, is Kourin coming?" The lavender head asked and Aichi nodded "She said that she wasn't really busy today, so she can come, but she won't go there with us, cause Suiko said she'll be going there by a limo instead"

"Tomorrow will be very fun!" Kamui pumped his fist in excitement while the bluenette and lavender head just chuckled a bit at the middle schooler's childish attitude

"Well then that's settled Minna-san, you guys better prepare for tomorrow" The manager said and the three agreed and with assita-cat who meowed

-Next Day-

"Ano...Misaki-san, do you remember where the keys were?" The green haired manager asked the lavender head and she sighed

"It's on the counter, inside the shop" She pointed to the shop and the manager went inside, they were waiting for Aichi and Emi to arrived, Kai and Kamui were already in the van, not talking to each other, a few minutes, they heard someone

"Matte!" The bluenette run with the orange haired little sister, until they finally arrived, panting

"What took you guys long?" the lavender head turned to the two who were panting

"It's because Aichi woke up late, and had to prepare some stuff" Emi was quite mad at her older brother who apologized

"Well then, since everyone is here, let's go" Shin got out of the shop and closed it, as he put a sign to know the people who want to come here, that the shop is closed, Emi and Aichi got on the front rows of the seats while Kamui and Kai were at the back rows of the seat, much to Kamui, who doesn't want to seat with the brunette, Misaki was at the front seat, and Shin got on and started the car and went off

Meanwhile, in the place where everyone were invited by Team Ceaser, the red head was enjoying the breeze and view, with the former blonde psyqualia user beside him enjoying the wind

"Ahh~ this feels good~ right Leon-kun?" Leon nodded in agreement

"Yes, the wind almost feels the same back at the island" The two looked at the view

"By the way, you and Koutei-kun made an alliance right~?" The red head was quite curious

"Yes, why do you ask?" Leon closed his eyes with a serious face

"Just asking~ I have a question though~" Leon opened his eyes and listened to the red head who was now looking at the sky

"Do you like Misaki?" He knew from his tone that Ren was serious, he sighed

"No, I don't, She's just a friend" Ren was still facing up but looked at him

"Really?" Leon looked at him back, then looked at the sea

"Yes" Leon stated and Ren was back to his cheerful character and smiled

"Is that so~" The red head turned and walked back in the cottage with a frown "Liar" he muttered, Leon knew he heard Ren say something, but it's no use to tell him what he said, he just stood there looking st the sea

A few minutes later, team Q4 arrived the cottage and camp where they last time they were invited by Team Ceaser, they each got off the van

"This brings back memories" He looked at the cottage above

"Let's go!" Kamui was pumped up that he went there first as he climbed the stairs very fast, Misaki sighed

"Wait Kamui-kun!" The bluenette wanted to stop him but it was no use

"Let's just go" The lavender head said and all four them went up, leaving Shin, who was carrying the luggage

Ren who was bored, was outside laying his head on the table, he was waiting for Asaka to get something to drink, he heard the voice of the middle schooler and knew that team Q4 were coming, he got his head up, Asaka came back with two glasses that had sliced oranges on the top of the glass and straws, she gave the strawberry flavor to Ren, while she drinks the blue berry, she turned to the direction whee Ren was facing and saw the team Q4 have arrived

"Welcome Minna-san~" Ren said in his cheerful tone, Kai was annoyed as Kamui was very excited

"Ohayou Ren-san, where are the other teams?" The bluenette was quite curious where the other two teams were

"It seems you guys have arrived" A darker blond man and silver eyes, and wore a crimson red coat and a white pants, around his neck he wears a small pendant

"It's been a while Mitsusuda-kun" the bluenette went up to Mitsusuda Kenji, otherwise known as Koutei

"Long time no see Aichi" He noticed Kai was a bit annoyed and looked at him

"And I have to fight someone first" Aichi just nodded, and Kenji and Kai went to a table with a parasol and set up a play mat, and started card fighting

"Do those two always have a card fight~?" The red head asked as he looked at the two card fighting, Aichi smiled nervously and got near the table where Ren sat

"Well...it's Kai-kun who wanted to fight..." The bluenette said

"Welcome Minna" A brown haired girl whose hair is tied up and wore brown shorts, boots, and the top of her outfit consists of two parts, orange and white which is a shoulder-off top

"It's been a while" The lavender head remembered on of her great rivals, Usui Yuri, she was one of the best rivals for her aside form Asaka

"Well, it has been a while...anyways I'll lead you guys to your rooms, by the way where are your luggage?" Yuri noticed their luggage wasn't here, until the green  
>haired manager finally arrived while carrying such heavy luggage<p>

"Here...it...is" Shin put down the luggage as he rested from carrying their luggage, Yuri sweat dropped

"Anyways, I'll lead you guys to your rooms, follow me" Yuri helped some them in carry their luggage and Shin followed them even though he was very tired, Kamui was a bit annoyed that his room mates were Kai and Aichi, he liked being with his brother Aichi but he just can't stand Kai, Misaki and Emi get to be in the same room again, Asaka and Yuri were room mates, the twins too, and it ended up that Leon and Ren became room mates, much to Leon's dismay as he hates being with that red head

After fixing their stuff, Yuri leaded them to some tables with parasols and play mats, as they arrived the brunette was fighting the emperor while the red head is fighting the aqua force user, Asaka challenged Misaki to a fight, and the lavender head accepted since she challenged her, Emi wanted to be stronger, so Yuri offered her to fight her to let he learn some tips, the twins decided that they would cook lunch so they were both in the kitchen, the bluenette and middle schooler were left sitting in the sidelines, Kamui was looking through his deck while Aichi just sat beside him looking at his friends fighting

"Nee...Onii-san, want to fight?" The self proclaimed little brother asked the bluenette but just shook his head in denial

"It's okay Kamui-kun" Aichi just smiled

"Ah, is that so..." Kamui got a bit sad and looked through his deck again, the bluenette knows the middle schooler got disappointed as he glance at him for awhile and got a bit of frown on his face as he looked through his deck, Aichi felt a bit sad for making him disappointed, he didn't want his friend to be discouraged cause of him, his phone then started vibrating, He got up and excused for a while and walked near the railings, where you can see the sea, he answered his phone,

"Hello? Kourin-san?" the bluenette had a slight smile as he was happy that she called

"Aichi, look down" Aichi did what the blonde idol said to see she was there near the limo waving at him, wearing a long sleeved polo, gray blazer with blue ribbon lace on he waist, and some blue shorts and black sandals, as Aichi saw he he hurried down as he was happy she arrived

"I'm glad you came Kourin-san" Kourin blushed a bit but smiled, Aichi assisted her wit h her bags and, the limo left, the climbed up stairs to the cottage, as they got there, Kourin saw that everyone were fighting

"I guess I'm late" Kourin said, Yuri finished fighting with Emi, then Kamui happily took her place, she went up to Kourin and the bluenette to lead her to her room and assist her with her bags, The brunette empress said that her room mates will be Emi and Misaki, which made her a bit happy she'll be with the lavender head, as they finished fixing her luggage, they went where the others were as they were busy card fighting, Aichi offered to fight Kourin which she gladly accept, and the two started card fighting, as Yuri saw those two, she thought those took look very cute as a couple, she started imagining of matchmaking people, the brunette with the lavender head or the blonde aqua force user, the red head with the pale moon user, then the middle schooler with the orange haired little sister, her face suddenly had smirked as she had some kind of plan in mind for them

After a few minutes of card fighting, the twins came out and said that lunch was ready, everyone stopped fighting and got excited of eating lunch, with an exception for a certain brunette and dark blonde emperor, Yuri sighed and went up to them

"Can't both you just eat lunch already, there might not be left for you guys" the two were still busy card fighting

"Just a few more minutes Yuri-san" Yuri suddenly got ticked off then glared at Kenji which made him a bit scared

"Can we continue this later Kai?" Kai nodded and the fixed their decks then proceeded to the dining room with Yuri following, everyone had some conversations, and a certain red head annoying Kai and Leon which made the two quite ticked off, the girls having their own conversations and the others talking about new skills or new techniques in fighting, they all were finished eating, Yuri then suggested they should relax for a while and go for a swim, everyone agreed but Kai and Kenji will just continue their fight, everyone got ready and went out to the beach

"This is the best!" Kamui said as he stretched, Aichi could feel the wind going through his hair

"It really is..." he said, the girls had fun swimming and playing the water, Aichi blushed a bit as he saw the sight of Kourin who looked very beautiful in her swimsuit, same too with the other girls, who were splashing in the water, having fun, Kamui was still love struck as usual to see Emi too

"Nee~ Aichi-kun, wanna play beach volley ball~?" The red head suddenly approached them holding a beach volley ball, the middle schooler agreed and the bluenette too, the red head then approached Leon who was walking along the share enjoying the breeze and the view of the sea, Ren asked if he could join them, he thought about it for a while and decided to join since he didn't have anything else to do, Asaka helped them set up the net, and then said that she wanted to join, then Kourin ended up joining and started playing beach volley ball, which were split in two teams, Ren's team which consist of Leon and Asaka, then Aichi's team which consist of Kourin and Kamui, everyone was having fun

"They look like they're having fun..." Misaki muttered and smiled at the look of her friends having fun playing beach volley ball, Emi noticed her looking at the others, and went to her

"Why didn't you join Misaki-san?" The lavender noticed her presence

"Well, they're already having fun without me, so it would be a bit rude to join..." Misaki replied, and the orange-haired little sister looked at the others who were playing, and thought _Maybe...Misaki-san is right..._ she glanced back at Misaki and could notice that she looked a bit sad, she then thought of wanting to cheer her up

"Misaki! Emi!" Both looked at Yuri who was holding a blindfold and a bat "Wanna join?" the two agreed and went up to Yuri

After a few minutes of playing volley ball, Ren's team won from the game, everyone rested for a while as Asaka served some drinks for them and the twins too, Ren sat upfront of Leon while the others were chatting, Ren could still see Kai and Kenji were still fighting

"They're not yet finished fighting~?" Leon looked at the two

"It seems so..." he went to look at this drink and sipped on the straw

"He's losing his chance on trying to get MisaQ..." Ren muttered, Leon heard a bit of what he said and stopped drinking

"Ren, do you like Tokura Misaki?" Ren looked at him and then closed his eyes as he thought about it

"Yup~!" ren replied as he smiled happily at him "Because, MisaQ is very beautiful, and she's very good at card fighting too, and she can be very cute at times too~" Leon glanced at the lavender head who was watching Emi going to smash the watermelon, he then let out a smile "I see..." he muttered

"Does Leon-kun like MisaQ too~?" the blonde Souryu child had a tint of blush on his cheeks, as he thought about it, his thoughts were now filled with a beautiful lavender head girl

"What if i did?" the Souryu child's face suddenly turned serious. and the red head had quite a smirk on his face

"Then, good luck on trying to get her though..." Leon then smirked too and joined the challenge...

"I wonder who will get Misaki..."

* * *

><p><strong>Arissa: I AM FINALLY DONE! I'm so happy to be done! I'm so sick of my freaking projects i school that I wasn't even able to make a chapter for this fanfic, dang it freakin school! Anyways, the outfit Kourin wore was the one in the 5th opening in the anime, the one where Daigo is singing called Mugen~Rebirth, it's a pretty nice song, and I'm sorry to let you guys wait for 2 weeks for this chapter, I really tried my best in making since i was busy with school and other frea-<strong>

**Aichi: A-Arissa-san! calm down, we know you're mad about school, but you didn't have to rant about it!**

**Arissa: Fine...! by the way I'm gonna start calling you guys in your gender bend names I made up, like Aimi, Kira, Rin, Leanne and Misako, there's also Mina-san**

**Miwa: I would say that's me...**

**Arissa: I still haven't thinked about Kourin and Asaka's name**

**Kamui: By the way, where were you senpai?**

**Miwa: Somewhere...*grins***

**Misaki: Review if you guys have anything to see and Favorite if you like the story and follow too, that would make her be more faster in updating**

**Ren & Arissa: Bye Minna-san!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Cat Mayhem

**Chapter 8~! I'm sorry for not updating again cause I'm trying to prepare and study for the exams this Friday cause my rank went down to third?! THIRD?! I'd be fine if it was second, but THIRD?! So I decided I need to study more since it's the last quarter for my school year and I'm almost graduating too…**

**Misaki: So shouldn't you be studying?**

**Arissa: Since I care for my dear readers, I'm going to update since it's been 4 weeks already**

**Ren: Good luck on your exams Ari-chan~!**

**Aichi: You actually need to study…because the exams are this-**

**Arissa: I know that! But since I care and have a heart, I'm doing this for them…**

**Aichi: *sweat drops* O-okay…**

**Arissa: Leon-sama do the disclaimer!**

**Leon: Arissa does not own Cardfight Vanguard nor us the characters, BushiRoad owns it, if she did then her head would be full of stress…**

**Arissa: Hey-**

**Aichi: E-enjoy reading Minna~!**

* * *

><p>"Meow~!"<p>

The Lavender looked down to see a cat with pure white fur and eyes as blue as Asaka's hair

Cute

She thought and tried patting it's head and it gladly accepted it's touch, and purred happily, she then bend down

"Are you lost?" She looked at the red-colored collar and saw it's name

"Sha…dow…Shadow…your name is Shadow?" The lavender head asked and the cat meowed happily, _I should take him to his owner, or a near pet shop so that he could be found easily _Misaki's thoughts were disturbed once the cat's eyes caught a butterfly and decided to chase after it

"Wait!" The lavender head decided to chase after the cat, she followed it until it went to the park, as she arrived at the park she begin looking until she saw a brunette petting it, she was a bit surprised to see that kind side of the brunette

"Kai?" The brunette looked up to see the lavender head slowly approaching

"Is this your cat?" Kai asked but Misaki shook her head

"I found it near the shop, I think it's owner has been looking for it…" Kai looked at it's collar and saw the name Shadow, he then had an idea on who could've owned it

"It think I know who owns this cat…"

"Who is it?" Misaki was eager to know so she could return it to it's owner, until a the cat saw the butterfly again and ran away

"I'll help you, the owner is seriously stupid for even trying to take care of cat if he can't even watch it" Misaki just agreed and the two chased after the cat, as they chased they cat they saw that it was running to a certain building, they then stopped to catch their breath

"Isn't this…team asteroid's HQ?" The two looked up at the building

"It seems like it…" Kai said and the Lavender head looked down to see the cat going to enter the building

"Shadow!" Misaki chased after it while Kai just followed and chased after it too, when they got in, they saw the cat getting pet by the blonde aqua force user

"Leon?" Leon looked up to see the lavender head and the brunette

"Tokura and Kai? What are you two doing here?" Leon picked up the cat and carried it in his arms then approached them

"It's because we're trying to chase after that cat until it sud-" Misaki's explanation was cut off by the red head who went down the stairs as he saw the three of them

"Ah~! MisaQ, Kai and Leon-kun~!" Ren went to them

"Isn't this yours?" Leon handed to Ren Shadow which made him happy

"Shadow~!" Ren hugged the cat happily "I was wondering where you went~" Ren said happily while the three sweatdropped

"I knew it was him…" Kai said

"You knew?" Misaki asked as she was clueless

"No one could have lost a cat unless the owner wasn't actually taking care of it" Kai stated which made Ren pout

"I was just busy with some paperwork and let him play some yarn, and the next thing I know it he's gone, blame the paperwork~!" Misaki just sighed while the two sweat dropped

"Well, since it's back to it's owner, I guess I'm le-" Again the red head cut her off her sentence

"Since you guys are here, let's have a Vanguard fight~! They'll be tea too~" Misaki and the brunette looked at each other, then agreed and the four went upstairs to have some tea and battle

~Meanwhile in Card Capital~

"Ohayou~" The bluenette and blonde idol entered the shop and were greeted by the brunette's best friend

"Miwa-kun? Where's Misaki-san?" The bluenette asked

"I actually don't know myself, then next thing I know when I came here Tenchou was asking my help to take care of the counter cause nee-chan went somewhere" Aichi and Kourin just sweat dropped

"Anyways, are both of you guys going to train?"

"Yeah, since the tournament is going to be the day after tomorrow by now" Aichi answered while Miwa just grinned

"Well, Good luck!" Miwa gave him a thumbs up and the two set their bags near the counter, took out their decks and went to a stand table and shuffled their decks, put their starting vanguards, drew five cards then started the battle

~Foo fighter's HQ~

"Stand up, The Vanguard!"

The brunette and red head flipped their starting vanguards

"Kai, I want to say good luck on winning the tournament with MisaQ~" Ren just smiled at Kai

"Good luck too, if you could win…" Kai smirked which made Ren quite serious

"Like you would win" Ren said seriously then continued the fight, in a table where there were tea cups and biscuits, Leon and Misaki were sitting down just drinking tea since Ren wanted to fight Kai and left the two alone, with Shadow on Misaki's lap, the lavender head wondered that why cat's love to seat on her lap

"How are you and Sharlene?" Misaki wanted to have a chat with Leon since it the silence was getting somewhat awkward, Leon put the tea on the saucer to respond

"We're doing fine, she's been getting stronger and she can't wait for the tournament to come"

"Well that's good then…" Misaki kept petting Shadow which just purred happily

"How about you and Kai?" Leon returned sipping tea from the tea cup

"He's fine too, I can seriously see his strong which may give us an advantage and he knows too when to tag guard…though he's becomes more kind around me and nice too…" Leon put the cup down

"Is that so…" Leon muttered, Shadow then got off Misaki's lap and went to the desk of the red head, Misaki got up and she thought Shadow might scratch and rip Ren's paperwork instead it just sat there and meowed

"What is it?" Shadow then got a piece of paper and gave it to her, she got it and began to open it, she smiled as to see it was a picture of the younger red head with Kai and Tetsu too, they both looked cute as she thought

"Tokura…" Misaki folded the picture and placed it on the desk as she turned to speak to the Souryu child

"…What do you think of Kai Toshiki?" The lavender head was a bit confused on why he would ask a question like that, she then thought about it and then responded

"Well, He's quite a cold person, though he's quite handsome, he can be sometimes indifferent, though kind at times and cats seem to like him, but he's sometimes really…mysterious" Misaki blushed a bit as she was now thinking about Kai, he really mysterious to her eyes, those forest-green eyes that could pierce your heart as it stares intently to your eyes

"Though he can be mysterious…I'm sure he has a warm heart and cared for his friends…" Misaki muttered but Leon heard it and was quite disappointed hear that kind of answer from the lavender head

"Then, what about Ren?" The lavender was getting a bit suspicious on why the blonde aqua force user was asking these kind of questions

"He's a Troll, annoying and quite stupid at times, oblivious and dense…" Leon just grin at the thought of that red head, yes he is oblivious and annoying but sometimes he can keep you company about other things, though he's still mad about the time he visited the island

"…But he's cheerful character can make you smile and but he needs to be serious sometimes but he's quite funny too and can make funny jokes, and he also cares deeply for his friends…though I wish he saw and realized Asaka's feelings already" Misaki just smiled, those were all true facts about Ren, cheerful yet not serious but oblivious and funny, she wonders if he's going to be a bit mature when he grows up

Probably Not

"Ren is quite a person to handle, though he's wind around him makes other people smile..." Leon then had a slight frown

"Though I wish I have the same wind as him…" Leon whispered by himself, and good thing the lavender head didn't hear it

"Meow~!" Shadow then got off the desk and ran away yet again

"Can't that cat stay for a while…" Misaki sighed and Leon stood up and put the cup down

"He's just the same as the owner himself" Misaki giggled and Leon thought she looked cute but then he looked away and had a bit of a blush on his cheeks

"I think it's better if we follow it cause it might get lost" Leon started to leave and the lavender head followed, and the two started to find where the cat went

"Ohayou Aichi-Onii-san!" Kamui entered the shop waving at the bluenette, and the bluenette noticed him as he was just fixing his deck since he card fight with the blonde idol was finished, while the blonde idol went outside to answer a phone call

"Ohayou Kamui-kun" Aichi greeted back, the middle schooler looked around to see if the grade maniac was around

"So Make-mi's not here then..." Kamui whispered to himself and Aichi just sweat dropped, Kamui just then went back to his usual loyal-like character

"So, how's you're training Onii-san?" The middle schooler asked

"Well, It's been okay, how about you and Emi?" At the mention of Emi made him a blush a little on his cheeks, he smiled and sheepishly scratched his slight pink cheeks

"W-were okay too Aichi-onii-san, I just visited Miyaji middle school a while ago to train with Emi-san for a while" Kamui just laughed nervously and Aichi just smiled, the blonde idol then went back inside the shop and sighed

"What's wrong Kourin-san?" Aichi approached her as he was worried

"It's nothing Aichi, it's just that Suiko is calling me for something important" Kourin put her deck back in her school bag, the bluenette got a bit disappointed that the blonde was going to leave a bit early, but Aichi just put a slight smile for her not to worry

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Kourin-san" Aichi tried to hide his disappointment, but the blonde idol was quite good in seeing through people, she knew the bluenette was going to be disappointed that she was going to leave a bit early, so she whispered something to his ear, and the bluenette's cheeks got a bit red, Kourin saw he's cheeks flushed And thoght he looked cute

"See you tomorrow too Aichi" She smiled and soon left the shop, leaving a blushing bluenette and a curious middle schooler and blonde, Miwa then had a grin on his face

"So what did Kourin told you?" Aichi snapped out from his blushing state

"I-It's nothing!" Aichi waved his hands in denial

"Did she ask you on a date Aichi-Onii-san?" The bluenette's face turned pure red as red as Ren's long hair

"I-It's not a d-date! It's a s-secret..." Some part of the bluenette wished it was a date, but it wasn't, it was just something between the two of them that he cannot tell

"All I'd like to say is congratulations Aichi!" Miwa teased him which made the bluenette blush even more

"I-I told you, it's not a date!" The bluenette shouted at the two

Meanwhile in the the HQ of team asteroid, the lavender head and the blonde aqua force user were going around the HQ in circles following a troublemaker cat until they stopped when they saw the cat wanting to go inside a certain see through door, which was the training room and where the brunette and red head were fighting too

"It's Kai and Ren" Leon looked through the see through wall, seeing the two fight with such auras around them, Misaki noticed Shadow wanted to go inside, so she let him in and Leon followed to watch the fight, Shadow just watch around the railings with the two watching watching the heated fight of the brunette and red head

"I never seen them this serious" Misaki wasn't really able to see a fight of Ren and Kai, especially the two of them very serious and had some kind of death aura around them

"It is quite rare to see this two fighting" Leon said and the two continued watchig since the fight was almost ending, with both having five damage, Ren who doesn't have any cards left and Kai's having around 3 and it was his turn, he then attacked Ren's Vanguard with Eradicator, Tempest bolt

"No guard" Ren said and Kai just smirked as he checked the drive trigger, and got a heal and a critical, Ren just sighed then smiled slightly to know that he was going to lose, the red head checked his damage trigger but then lost since he wasn't able to draw a heal

"Well, I lost Kai" Kai fixed his deck

"I told you didn't I?" Ren fixed his deck, the Shadow meowed and the two turned to see the two watching with the cat

"So both were you watching~?" Ren apporached them with his usual his happy-go-luck smile with Kai who followed

"Actually we chased Shadow around the building" Misaki said the the cat meowed and leaped to it's owner's arms

"Shadow can be a trouble maker sometimes~" Ren petted his cat

"I can see that from the owner himself" Misaki said then Ren pouted

"MisaQ is harsh~" Misaki the just giggled, Leon and Kai just smiled at the childish act of the red head

"Well, let's have some more snacks, I'm getting hungry~" Ren then went out with Misaki following, Leon was about to follow when the brunette spoke to him

"Leon, I have a question" Leon then turned to talk to the brunette

"What is it Kai?"

"Did Ren dragged you into this?" Leon glances at the red head and lavender head talking then turned back to face Kai

"I did it with my own free will" Kai just smirked

"Good luck..." Leon nodded, then Red head suddenly noticed the two weren't following and told the lavender head to wait and went back inside the training room

"Hey~ Aren't both of you coming~?" The two noticed Ren and both said yes in unison, Ren was now curious and what they talked about as they got out of the trainig room and the red head followed

"Wait~ what were both of you talking about~?" Ren stopped the two and asked them as he was very curious

"You already know" Kai said and Ren realized and knows the reason

"Ah is that so~" Ren just smiled which made Kai sigh and Leon just smiled

"Are you guys going?" The turned to the lavender head who slowly approached them and the three of them just smiled

"Yes / Yes~" The three said and unison and Misaki was a bit surprised at tthis but just smiled which made the three of them blush a bit at how cute she was and Ren then lead the way so they can have more delicous snacks to eat for his hungry stomach

"Boys..." Misaki muttered

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finish~! I made think a while on what to do for this chapter cause it made me lose track of the plot (again I'm disappointed of myself) but I did what I could and this came up in my mind, since I read a KHR fanfic last time and made my mind say that "Hey maybe I should do this" and then I went to my co puter and started making this chapter, and if you guys are wondering where are Tetsu and Asaka, Asaka was busy buying some new cards for the tournament and Tetsu was in Fukuhara High training some students and sorry if this chapter was kinda short<strong>

**Ren: So thats where they both went~**

**Misaki: They didn't tell you?**

**Ren: I was busy with Shadow so I didn't know~ *smiling hapily looking quite dense***

**Leon: You need to pay attention on your surroundings more often**

**Kai: And take care of your pet**

**Ren: But it was the paper's fault**

**Arissa: *sweatdrops*Anyways, Review if you got something to say or if you liked it please follow me and add me to your favorites and this story too and that would help me very much**

**Misaki: She would like to know what you guys think of this story so far**

**Ren & Arissa: See yoy guys i the next chapter~!**

**Shadow: Nya~ ^^**


End file.
